Ausente
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: entiendo que he estado ausente por demasiado tiempo... sólo dime... ¿también ella me ha olvidado' su corazón temblaba ansiando conocer la respuesta 'temo que eso, sólo lo podrás averiguar por ti mismo'. Songfic R&R por favor. 8 cap. Ending up
1. Prólogo

**N/A: hoy me sentí con ganas de iniciar otro proyecto, un poco (bastante) más triste, hoy he estado triste, descubrí con horror que sólo 6 meses me separan de la mayoría de edad y me entró una cosa depresiva, la idea de crecer me da pánico y quisiera no tener que pasar por eso aunque el único modo de detener el proceso es un tanto... ¿suicida?  
En fin, tengo que desahogarme con algo así que aquí esta el fic, a ver que tal me va  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Ausente**

**Prólogo**

_"muy bien jóvenes quiero que en este momento..." _

_Pero nadie le prestaba atención a Lancer, todos los alumnos estaban literalmente pegados a la ventana observando como se formaba algo muy raro en el cielo_

_"es un portal" le susurró Danny a Sam y a Tucker, ninguno de los 3 parecía entender que rayos hacía un portal ahí, pero evidentemente ese no era el problema ahora_

_Entonces vieron con asombro como ese portal o lo que fuera se abría y creaba una corriente tal que pronto, un grupo nutrido de fantasmas fue absorbido, lentamente los vientos de varios kilómetros por hora buscaron y se llevaron a todos los fantasmas que habían en Amity Park_

_"¿qué rayos?" Danny lucía confundido, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer más conjeturas la voz de Plasmius resonó en el lugar_

_"fantasmas, es necesario que volvamos a la Zona fantasma, no podemos quedarnos aquí, este mundo esta amenazando todo lo que somos y todo lo que representamos, este puente se sellará hasta que el último fantasma lo haya cruzado, de no ser así las consecuencias podrían ser terribles para ambos mundos" declaró y ahora los vientos se incrementaron "vamos, no hay tiempo que perder"_

_Dicho eso, él mismo se metió en el remolino para asombro y malestar de Danny, la situación no era para nada agradable, pronto, en menos de 5 minutos, todos los fantasmas habían desaparecido y el portal o lo que fuera seguía abierto, todos salieron corriendo hacia la calle donde ya estaban congregadas todas las familias de Amity Park esperando a que se cerrará esa puerta_

_"¿por qué no se cierra?" preguntó un niño pequeño_

_"tú oíste lo que dijo ese fantasma" le comentó una señora a otra "no se cerrará hasta que el último de esos espeluzantentes seres la haya cruzado"_

_Danny se sintió como si de pronto todas las miradas hubieran recaído en él y tragó saliva con dificultad_

_"es mi culpa" dijo casi en un grito y todos los que estaban a 4 metros de él se le quedaron viendo, especialmente Sam, Tucker y Jazz "esto es mi culpa"_

_"cariño... ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Maddie preocupada "¿sucede algo malo?"_

_Danny la miró como si hubiera dicho algo terrible, tenía ganas de decir 'sólo yo puedo cerrar ese maldito portal', pero no podía, se le cerraba la garganta, clavó su mirada en el verde resplandor y se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo dependía de él... todo, con las rodillas temblando, con el corazón en un puño, cerró los ojos alzando los brazos al cielo, concentrándose en sentir la energía acumulada en su cintura_

_Cuando abrió los ojos notó que todos lo miraban atónitos, menos Jazz y sus amigos quienes en cambio lo miraban con miedo, con preocupación, Sam negaba con la cabeza y sus labios temblaban, Jazz estaba conteniendo con muchísima dificultad el llanto y Tuck no podía siquiera decir algo_

_"perdónenme" dijo mientras se elevaba sobre la multitud que ahora comenzaba a murmurar "por favor, perdónenme"_

_"Danny regresa" grito Maddie desesperada "tú no puedes ir, Danny"_

_"regresa aquí ahora mismo jovencito" gritó Jack con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones_

_Cuando bajó la mirada para verlos, por quizás, la última vez, notó que su familia y amigos estaban llorando, su corazón se quebró ante la imágen, siguió directo a su objetivo, antes de entrar, se detuvo vacilante, sacudió la cabeza, no podía perder más tiempo. Las voces confusas llegaban a él y lo hacían vacilar_

_"Danny siempre te voy a esperar" gritó Sam y el Halfa dibujó una media sonrisa "lo juro"_

_Con ese juramento, finalmente se dejó llevar por el remolino sin oponer resistencia, fue como si mil voltios lo hubieran sacudido, se dejó caer sumido en la más dulce de las somnolencias..._

**Continuará  
Kozumy - WUAC member -**


	2. Esperanzas Perdidas

**Cap: I: Esperanzas Perdidas**

* * *

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one:  
'Isn't something missing...?'_

_**Missing © Evanescence**_

* * *

Ni siquiera habían pasado 4 horas desde que el misterioso portal se hubiera cerrado, llevándose a todos los fantasmas, cuando en la casa de los Fenton todo estaba literalmente cabeza arriba 

"mi bebé, mi niño" sollozaba Maddie mientras cargaba una bazuka frenéticamente

"¡todo este tiempo había tratado de destruir molécula por molécula a mi propio hijo!" se decía Jack mientras revisaba otra clase de armas

Jazz observaba a sus padres, había secado el llanto de sus ojos mientras la esperanza nacía en el pecho de todos los que verdaderamente querían a Danny, de algún modo el portal que estaba en el hogar de los Fenton seguía abierto y ellos no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se les presentaba de rescatar a Danny de cualquiera que fuese su futuro destino, Sam y Tucker ayudaban con las armas, Jazz clavó su mirada en un mapa de la Zona Fantasma con el corazón latiéndole en un puño

"te vamos a sacar de ahí hermanito" se dijo en voz muy baja y luego añadió en voz más alta "¿podemos irnos ya?"

"tranquila princesa" le dijo su padre "a nosotros también nos interesa sacar a Danny de ese horrible lugar"

Sam y Tucker intercambiaron una mirada, los ojos de la pelinegra estaban hinchados, rendidos por el llanto derramado, pero que ya no iba a derramar más pues en su pecho la promesa que le había hecho a Danny le daba ánimos, tal vez no fuera necesario esperar para siempre, si todo salía conforme a lo que estaban planeando, Danny estaría de vuelta con ellos más pronto de lo esperado y entonces sólo tendrían que lidiar con el hecho de que todo el pueblo se hubiera enterado de su 'pequeño secreto'.

"¿dónde crees que esta Danny?" le preguntó Tucker en voz baja

"no me importaría tener que ir a buscarlo por toda la Zona Fantasma" reconoció ella con la determinación brillando en la mirada.

45 minutos después, estaban entrando a esa extraña y desconocida (al menos para los padres del Halfa) dimensión. Los adultos miraban con aprensión el lugar, había una paz excesiva, suponían que todos los fantasmas habrían sido congregados a otro lugar porque en el tramo que recorrieron no parecía haber nada, sólo silencio, silencio que laceraba los ánimos, que decía calladamente que nadie podría volver, o tal vez... un silencio que les estaba exasperando en demasía

"mantengan los ojos muy abiertos por si ven... cuidado" grito Jack al ver acercarse una piedra de tamaño realmente considerable

"no se preocupe señor Fenton, en este mundo nosotros somos los fantasmas," explicó Sam mientras atravesaban la roca sin ningún problema "podemos atravesar los objetos sólidos"

"Danny tuvo razón en confíar su secreto en ustedes antes que en nosotros" dijo Maddie entristecida

Los amigos se observaron dudosos de si debían decirles bajo que circunstancias se había dado la situación de los poderes fantasmas de Danny. Entonces vieron que algo iba hacia ellos con velocidad considerable: era el Caballero del Terror y blandía su espada hacia ellos

"¿cómo han osado entrar a un mundo que no les pertenece?" preguntó amenazadoramente

"venimos por lo que es nuestro" dijo Sam con cierta acritud en la voz, marcando un especial enfásis en la última palabra. El Caballero del Terror bajo la espada como si de pronto una voz invisible le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera

"no sé lo pueden llevar" dijo con una extraña voz que sugería algo entre el regocijo y la sumisión "él ya no pertenece a ese mundo"

"¿de qué rayos estás hablando hojalata?" preguntó Jack intempestivamente

Por toda respuesta el Caballero del Terror les aventó con desprecio un pedazo de tela manchada de sangre, Sam sintió un nudo en el pecho, pero decidió que esa no era prueba de que algo le hubiera pasado a su... a su mejor amigo... no, no tenía sentido

"esto no significa nada" dijo Jazz automáticamente, el Caballero del Terror echó a reír y se marchó dejando la confusión para que hiciera su trabajo de torturarlos a todos

"tienes razón Jazz" dijo Maddie "sigamos buscando"

Se pusieron en marcha, no se iban a dejar vencer sólo porque un fantasma vestido de caballero les diera un pedazo de algo que no iba a probar a ciencia cierta que algo hubiera ocurrido con Danny...

Al cabo de 7 horas de estar recorriendo aquel desierto lugar, después de haber cruzado no se sabía cuantos lugares, lo único que tenían era otro trozo más grande y más manchado de sangre, sangre que parecía evidentemente pertenecer a Danny, a juzgar por la tela al menos... en ese momento fue que todos perdieron las esperanzas con lentitud... habían encontrado a no se sabía cuantos fantasmas, que extrañamente no habían estado de ánimo de atacarlos, pero no lo encontraron a él... ninguno les dio razón de su paradero¿a dónde podría ir un Halfa de 16 años de todos modos?... pero no era algo que esperaban que hicieran, después de todo, eran acérrimos enemigos de Danny ¿no?...

"tenemos que regresar" dijo Jack con la voz más apagada que nunca

"Jack, no podemos, Danny tiene que estar aquí" Maddie parecía intentar convencerse y convencerlo, por toda respuesta su marido la abrazó "mi niño no puede haberse convertido en un fantasma completo"

"tenemos que seguir buscando" dijo Sam con la voz ahogada en llanto, Jazz ni siquiera podía hablar, la idea de que su hermano jamás volviera la estaba matando por dentro... Tucker oprimía y oprimía botones en su PDA... nada parecía dar resultado.

Regresaron a la Tierra, tristes, frustrados y deprimidos, pero con la convicción de buscarlo al día siguiente, y al día posterior y todos los días hasta que fuese necesario... o al menos esa era la idea general... la noche era pesada, estaba llena de cosas que a Sam le recordaban tanto a Danny que hubiera deseado tenerlo ahí, velando su sueño... cerca de ella... _'te vamos a encontrar Danny' _se repitió febrilmente...

---

5 días transcurrieron desde que Danny desapareciera, junto con todos los fantasmas, 5 días durante los cuales los Fenton, Sam y Tucker habían viajado incontables horas por toda la Zona Fantasma, 5 días de frustrante decepción puesto que cada vez que pensaban que lo encontrarían, terminaban descubriendo que no era Danny, nunca era Danny... buscaron por todos los lugares, todos los rincones, incluyendo la torre de Clockwork, no había caso, Danny nunca aparecía...

"esto no puede ser" masculló Jack la mañana del sexto día

"¿qué pasa papá?" preguntó Jazz con aprensión, últimamente cualquier cosa resultaba una esperanza, pero luego la esperanza se desvanecía

"el portal cariño, el portal fantasma se ha cerrado" contestó Maddie controlando infructuosamente su voz

"¿qué?" ni Sam ni Tucker parecían dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo

La gótica se dejo caer de rodillas y no pareció importarle... se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de entender... no, el Portal no podía, era imposible... las cálidas lágrimas abandonaron su refugio para comenzar a correr por sus mejillas...

"¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Jazz totalmente alterada

"no podemos hacer absolutamente, sólo esperar hasta que se vuelva a abrir" dijo Maddie sollozando

"¿y qué pasará con Danny?" preguntó Tucker "¿él no esta... no esta?"

"es la única cosa lógica, Tucker" repusó Jack con febrilidad y tristeza y rabia "Danny murió en esa maldita Zona y esos malditos fantasmas no quieren que encontremos su cuerpo" añadió lanzando una pistola de ectorayos contra la pared sin inmutarse del daño

"no puede ser, no por favor, no" Sam no parecía capaz de soportar esa horrible idea, Tucker la abrazó mientras intentaba consolarla, consolarse en la mutua pérdida... Jazz abrazó a sus padres incapaz de decir nada, estaba confundida, era difícil aceptar que su hermano bueno, no estuviera con ellos, no podía entender que hubiese perdido la batalla sin realmente haberla tenido.

---

"Sammy cariño" la madre de la gótica entró tímidamente en la habitación de su hija

Había transcurrido una semana, una tortuosa semana viviendo con la idea de Danny realmente muerto, había enjugado su llando definitivamente, pero porque las lágrimas ya no nacían, sólo su corazón seguía siendo capaz de llorar a su amor perdido... en el fondo Sam estaba enojada con todo, con las circunstancias en las que Danny había desaparecido, con las circunstancias en las que el portal se había cerrado... pero también estaba enojada con Danny... sabía que era injusto y que nadie realmente tenía la culpa, pero no podía dejar de sentirse molesta, dolida y enfadada

"dime" dijo sin realmente mirarla, era como si hubiera un muro de 5 metros de grosor entre ellas pese a que estaban sentadas muy juntas

"cariño, tu padre y yo estuvimos pensando, tal vez sería buena idea que, te fueras de Amity Park" dijo sintiendo tristeza por el comportamiento de la joven,

La ojivioleta clavó sus ojos en su madre dudosa... ¿mudarse?... ¿ir a otro lugar lejos del recuerdo de Danny?, al pensar en él sintió el corazón dolerle, se mordió el labio sintiendo sus ojos arder, ardían, pero no corrían lágrimas

"sólo piénsalo, y baja a cenar" dijo mientras se iba de la habitación

Sam se acostó de lado sobre su cama y abrazó una almohada frustrada porque las lágrimas se negaban a salir, había pasado los últimos días llorando literalmente su alma y ahora parecía que se hubiera quedado sin llanto... cerraba los ojos y sólo podía ver el rostro de Danny, sus hermosos ojos de bebé... arrojó la almohada al piso, pensar en él le estaba haciendo daño... pensar en él la estaba matando de a poco, no quería, a él nunca le habría gustado verla en ese estado. Danny... todo le recordaba a él, a su valentía, seguía sin poder entender como era posible que no estuviese más... y luego ese maldito portal que se negaba a abrirse, estaba bloqueado, y no podían componerlo, parecía que el bloqueo venía directamente de la Zona Fantasma, ella realmente no lo podía entender

"basta Sam" se dijo harta de su conducta, de su autocompasión

No importaba lo que hiciera, Danny no iba a volver, al menos eso quiso creer, en parte para no seguir apuñalando a su pobre corazón atormentado con el recuerdo, así que ella tendría que seguir adelante, no podía quedarse estancanda así como así, la gente muere, pero la vida sigue, siempre sigue, aunque sea de manera mecánica... pues bien, tenía que comenzar a tomar decisiones y Amity Park no iba a ser el lugar para hacerlo... decidió que por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, les haría caso a sus padres... se iría de viaje... su corazón necesitaba sanar las heridas... su mente, su mente necesitaba olvidar...

---

"¿sabes que estás huyendo?" fue el primer comentario de Tucker cuando le comentó sus planes

"¿de qué se supone que huyo?" preguntó ella incómoda

"dímelo tú, pensé que estarías dispuesta a esperar con nosotros hasta el día en que el portal se abriera para que fueramos a buscar a Danny" le dijo con un tono de reclamo

Sam guardó silencio por varios minutos "no puedo Tucker, la espera fue un veneno, la angustia, fue la muerte, yo no puedo vivir en un lugar sin Danny, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, lo amo demasiado como para poder soportarlo" exclamó y sollozó puesto que las lágrimas seguían testarudas en no salir de sus ojos.

El genio tecnológico la observó boquiabierto, por fin, luego de tantos años de sospecharlo, su amiga le decía que realmente amaba a Danny, justo cuando este estaba muerto en una dimensión a la que no podían acceder... en el fondo no la culpaba por querer huir del dolor, quizás él en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

"le habías prometido esperarlo por siempre" le recordó con tristeza

"me voy de Amity Park porque no puedo soportar estar sin él, puedo cumplir mi juramento desde cualquier otro lugar" dijo ella dibujando una amarga sonrisa en el rostro "no estoy planeando olvidarlo por completo".

Un abrazo y una despedida, Sam abordó el avión dudosa sobre cuando sería la siguiente vez que visitara la ciudad que la había visto nacer... fijo su mirada en el cielo nocturno, se sentía sola, deseaba mucho tener a Danny ahí, sólo esperaba realmente estar haciendo lo correcto...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member)-  
N/A: whoa gente!! 4 reviews, no sé si reír o llorar, una parte de mí (la egocéntrica) se siente importante lol, bueno, les aviso, le cambió el género al fic porque lo que viene no será divertido (tal vez para mí si lo sea)... uhm, creo que tengo tiempo de agradecer**

**¬ Ghost Steve** - gracias por el review y por subirme el ánimo, conque eres mayor que yo ¿eh?... bueno al menos eres evidentemente más maduro... seguiré con el fic, tengo muchos planes para el  
¬ **Karolina-Phantom** - no me interesa pagarle a nadie el funeral así que espero que con este tu corazón se calme un poco, es un modo muy particular mío de decirte ¡Felices 20 años! aunque sea un poco tarde... gracias por el review  
¬ **blackmoonfairy** - gracias por los ánimos y por el review, lo que era el portal y todo lo demás se sabrá próximamente  
¬ **MaOkO** - ¿les deje una duda?... creo que esa es mi especialidad, en serio, gracias por el review, y por los ánimos me alegra saber que no soy la única traumada por aquí

**Y por último quiero decir: I'm really greatful with Devianta for helpin' me with this, I know you won't read this unless I decided to translate which is a bit difficult right now, but I'll make sure to follow your tips, I'm so proud of bein' your apprentice!! I wanted to write an angsty fic, not a mellow one and with your help I'm sure I will make it, thank you!!!**

**Dejen reviews... sirven para alimentar mi autoestima jajajajaja**


	3. Promesas Rotas

**Cap. 2: Promesas Rotas**

* * *

_You won't cry for my abscence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**Missing © Evanescence**

* * *

Un avión solitario cruzaba el oscuro cielo de Amity Park.

Una mujer callada y taciturna observaba por la ventanilla, aunque en realidad no parecía mirar nada, sus ojos estaban clavados fijos en el frío cristal... su ropaje era negro, su mirada lucía apagada, pero a la vez tenía un nuevo brillo, un brillo que se le antojaba traidor, era 'feliz' a costa de la infelicidad de otros... a costa de una promesa que no dejaba de atormentarla desde que se había subido a ese avión... o tal vez desde antes...

Lentamente las aeromozas comenzaron a despertar a los durmientes para pedirles que se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad ya que no faltaba mucho para que aterrizara el avión, cosa que todos hicieron entre rezongos y entre alguno que otro llanto infantil que resonaba en el fondo. El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema y pronto estaba recibiendo en la cara el viento frío de su ciudad, era otoño... un frío otoño... el aeropuerto parecía exageradamente pequeño entre el mar de gente que como hormigas iban y venían, iban y venían como un vaivén desesperante y enloquecedor, gritando, saludando, riendo animadamente... Sam no le veía la gracia a nada de lo que estaba pasando... se quedó parada de pronto en medio de la multitud y un grito llamó su atención

"¿Sam?"

Se volvió asombrada, reconocía esa voz, aunque mucho que no la oía. Sonrió al identificar positivamente a uno de sus mejores amigos

"Tucker" caminó hacia él "Valerie... ¡que sorpresa!" exclamó aunque sin duda su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con la del moreno al percatarse de la presencia de algo que no había visto antes, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para hacer ningún otro comentario ya que salido de entre la gente, llegó un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa irritante a pararse al lado de la gótica tomándola cariñosamente de la mano

"ehm, creo que no nos han presentado" se apresuró a decir Valerie al ver la expresión de incertidumbre y molestia que Tuck le dirigía al hombre

"lo siento" dijo Sam "Ryan, ellos son Tucker y Valerie, mis amigos, chicos él es Ryan Stabler, mi..." tomó aire "mi esposo"

A ambos se les cayó la mandíbula al piso, entonces hicieron una pregunta obligada relacionada con cierto alguien a quien todos parecían haber ignorado: una niña profundamente dormida en brazos de la gótica

"ella es Karolina, nuestra hija"

Ese comentario fue recibidio en medio de un silencio realmente aplastante.

---

"¿qué quieres?" la voz sonaba irritada pero su dueño no se había molestado en darse la vuelta para encarar a quien fuera que lo llamara

"Clockwork, me pidió que te llamara" contestó Poindexter inseguro si se refería a él

Sin responder, el Halfa apuntó su dedo hacia un punto que nadie más que él veía "ahora" dijo y disparó, un grito alejado sonó y le provocó una sonrisa, había dado en el blanco

"¿crees que no tengo sentimientos... ni orgullo?" preguntó el Fantasma de las Cajas desde lejos, seguramente frotando su adolorido... orgullo

"pareces un buscapleitos" apuntó Poindexter, por toda respuesta el fantasma en traje spandex negro rodó los ojos hacia él "Clockwork te llama" se apresuró a recordarle alarmado

"¿no puede esperar?" preguntó ligeramente aburrido, se pasó una mano para revolver más su cabello blanco y disparó un rayo a la nada

"vamos fantasmita" dijeron Ember y Kitty saliendo de algún lado y sonriéndole coquetamente al joven fantasma, este les devolvió el gesto y ambas intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción "no querrás hacer esperar al señor del tiempo, tiene noticias para todos, según supe"

"vamos entonces" dijo siguiéndolas con cierto aire de ligero interés, después de todo, no había hablado con Clockwork últimamente, en realidad con la única persona con la que había hablado era con Plasmius, pero tampoco era gran cosa

---

"¿tu hija?" logró repetir Tucker mientras la niña se movía incómoda en brazos de su padre "tiene un lindo nombre" apuntó fríamente

"¿cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Valerie ligeramente avergonzada ante la actitud, bastante comprensible por cierto, de Tucker

"cumplirá 5 años en un par de meses"

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Ryan se alejó un poco del grupo para contestar, cuando volvió tenía una expresión indefinida

"cariño, tengo que arreglar unos trámites... ¿te importa?"

"ve, es parte de tus múltiples ocupaciones" sonrió Sam y se despidieron con un beso en los labios "nos vemos en casa"; Tuck pensó que iba a vomitar, afortunadamente el sujeto se fue, entonces fue el celular del moreno el que empezó a sonar

"es Jazz" se limitó a decir mirando la pantalla "dice que esta en algún lugar del aeropuerto"

"busquémosla" sugirió Sam, aunque no iba a ser fácil con 4 maletas y la niña, Tucker suspiró, él y Valerie estaban en el aeropuerto para recoger a Jazz así que podían ayudar a la ojivioleta

"deja eso" se resignó Tuck tomando las 2 maletas más pesadas, Valerie tomo una de mediano tamaño y dejaron a Sam con la niña y con la maleta más pequeña

Unos minutos después, todos estaban siendo abrazados por la pelirroja, quien adoptó la misma expresión de cortés incredulidad que Tuck cuando vio a la pequeña niña quien por cierto, seguía dormida, lo cual era lógico, según sus relojes, faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche...

---

"me encantan las buenas noticias" dijo el Halfa con un sarcasmo evidente

"me encanta que conserves tu sentido del humor, amargado" dijo Johnny 13 mirándolo con desprecio, el hecho de que Kitty volteara sus ojos hacia ese enemigo no le hacía muy feliz

"esto no es broma" suspiró Clockwork, tanto tiempo en la Zona Fantasma y tanto tiempo de convivencia con sus enemigos, habían afectado bastante la conducta de Danny, probablemente estar tanto tiempo como un fantasma le había creado un escudo inquebrantable a todos sus sentimientos humanos

"¿cuándo se abrirá el portal?" preguntó Vlad interesado

"dentro de muy poco tiempo" fue la vaga respuesta "era todo, pueden irse" todos comenzaron a marcharse hablando sobre lo divertido que sería conquistar de nuevo el mundo de los humanos, pese a todo "excepto tú" el Halfa joven suspiró con pesadez y se detuvo, encarando al fantasma del tiempo

"¿ahora qué?"

"tienes que entender que este enemigo es muy poderoso, un fantasma con poderes inigualables... después de todo este tiempo... ¿crees que podrás soportar la carga?"

Danny guardó silencio. Sabía de sobra porque Clockwork le preguntaba esto, sabía también que no sabía la respuesta... borren eso, si la sabía, estaba dentro de él... durante todo ese tiempo... se podría decir que era 3/4 fantasma y el resto humano, había adquirido hábitos de sus enemigos, cosas de las que ahora no se podía desprender, se había vuelto obsesivo, tal vez cruel, tal vez mentiroso, tal vez había agarrado todos los defectos que tanto había criticado, y se había adaptado a vivir sin sentimientos, sin corazón... era inevitable... pero en el fondo podía sentirlo... una breve vibración que se hacía más fuerte cuando no pensaba en absoluto... el vago latido de un corazón humano, que le recordaba que no sólo era un fantasma, también era humano, también tenía o había tenido una familia, amigos... el juramento de su mejor amiga, de su amada, de la única chica de la que hubiera podido enamorarse... y era por ella, por ella era que estaba dispuesto a quebrar esa idea de no volver a ser humano... iba a dar la vida en la última batalla por defender todo aquello... aunque...

"entiendo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo... tal vez todos, casi todos me han olvidado, sólo dime... es posible que también ella ¿me haya olvidado?" preguntó con el corazón latiendo vaga y ansiosamente por saber la respuesta

"temo que eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo" fue la única respuesta "pero no me has dicho... ¿podrás soportar este peso, esta carga sobre tus hombros?"

"por ellos, lo haré" decidió Danny con valentía y una triste sonrisa asomo a los labios de Clockwork, sabía que todo lo que se venía para el Halfa no sería sencillo, ni agradable, había luchado y estaba perdiendo

"la puerta se abrirá para ti primero¿quieres cruzarla?"

Danny vaciló... no estaba seguro de que tan cambiada estaría la ciudad, ni sabía cuanto tiempo, en la monotonía de la Zona Fantasma era difícil saber el transcurrir del tiempo

"han pasado 10 años" respondió a la pregunta silenciosa, Danny volvió su mirar, vacilante a la puerta que se había extendido ante él... de golpe todo lo que había hecho en ese mundo regresaba a su mente, todo lo que había vivido en la Zona Fantasma, en la Tierra, todo llegaba como un río.

---

"no se suponía que lloviera" se quejó Tuck al mirar la lluvia que corría por los cristales,

"no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la noche" apuntó Jazz mirando a Karolina "¿a dónde irán Sam?"

"no sé, no tengo coche, y..."

"a mamá le encantará verte" suspiró Jazz "¿trajeron un vehículo?" preguntó a Tuck y Val quienes asintieron...

El camino en la camioneta fue hecho en silencio, Karolina dormía tan profundamente que no se inmutaba, Jazz, sentada al lado de la gótica, observaba de cuando en cuando a la pequeña

"¿por qué volviste Sam?" preguntó en voz baja con cierto tono resentido "mi hermano va a sufrir cuando sepa de tu 'matrimonio'" dijo dando a la última palabra un cruel enfásis, raro en ella, la gótica suspiró

"como sabes mis padres murieron, Ryan y yo vinimos a los funerales, regresaremos a Colorado después de ello" respondió sin inmutarse, evidentemente el tema le dolía, pero entendía que Jazz la tratara así, después de todo, había quebrado su juramento

"lo siento Sam" dijo la voz de Tuck sinceramente "algo habíamos oído, supongo que en parte, esperabamos que volvieras"

"pero no con ellos, lo entiendo"

Para cuando llegaron a la casa Fenton, ya habían pasado a dejar a Valerie a su propia casa, Sam tomó a su hija y dudó sobre entrar o no, era bastante angustiante la idea, antes de que pudiera reflexionar, sintió que la empujaban a entrar

---

"tienes miedo Daniel" no era pregunta era afirmación

"no le tengo miedo a nada" aseguró Danny dando un paso al frente, su recién descubierto egocentrismo fantasma salía a flote de nuevo

---

"es adorable" dijo Maddie con una expresión que sugería un entierro o algo, aunque no quedó claro si hablaba del anillo o de la niña a la que habían acostado en el sillón, Jack tampoco parecía complacido con la noticia de que Sam había vuelto casada y con una niña tan pequeña

"¿cómo se llama?" preguntó Jazz que hasta entonces no había oído su nombre

"Karolina" respondió Sam "ese nombre nos gustó a ambos"

Jack iba a decir algo cuando se activó una alarma, todos se miraron con gran extrañeza

"por todos los fantasmas" gritó Jack corriendo hasta el viejo retrato familiar que reveló algo realmente inesperado "el portal se esta... se esta" no completó la frase sino que echo a correr escaleras abajo, seguido de Maddie, Jazz, Sam y Tuck

Cuando bajaron sintieron como la temperatura comenzaba a descender, era tan familiar... y entonces después de 10 años... la puerta de acceso a la Zona Fantasma, finalmente, se estaba abriendo... no vale decir las expresiones de asombro, temor, desconcierto y, esperanza, mucha esperanza cuando se terminó de abrir, revelando a dos figuras, una de ellas que parecía haberse congelado ante la visión

Fue casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... Danny sintió algo que no había sentido en 10 años, cuando los había dejado... emoción, una gran emoción, y un súbito deseo de estrechar a Sam entre sus brazos y cubrirla a besos y decirle que por fin había vuelto, que la amaba y que no importaba nada, porque ninguna circunstancia, ningún motivo los iba a separar, no de nuevo, pero se congeló al ver una figurita al pie de la escalera tallando confusamente sus ojos

"¿mami?" dijo con su voz aguda y chillona, para espanto del Halfa, Sam se volvió hacia la niña y la tomó en brazos, la criatura lucía asustada

"no te preocupes corazón, todo esta bien" le dijo

El sentimiento que comenzó a nacer en él era definitivamente algo que no había extrañado durante su década de prisión, la decepción, el dolor, la desilusión, se volvió a ver a Clockwork quien con la mirada parecía decir que todo estaba en el orden correcto, ignoró la mirada de Sam y observó el portal como si se planteara la posibilidad de regresar ahí, para siempre

Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud desafíante... sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, no irradiaban la inocencia que lo había caracterizado al irse, seguramente toda esa inocencia se había corrompido en la Zona Fantasma... había algo en su mirar que horodó el corazón de Sam quien sintió los ojos húmedos de pronto

"Danny" Maddie dio un paso al frente, insegura, temía que al acercarse demasiado todo resultase un sueño "mi niño" aunque ya no lo era, ya contaba 26 años, era cualquier cosa, menos un niño

"¿mamá?" había cierto tono dubitativo, Maddie lo abrazó y Danny pareció confundido, luego fue abrazado por su padre, por su hermana y por su casi hermano, pero ignoró a Sam, en vez de mirarla se volvió a Clockwork

"debes quedarte" dijo este como si le hubiera preguntado "_él_ va a llegar antes de lo que esperas, joven Daniel"

"_él_ va a lamentar haber intentado perturbar la tranquilidad de este lugar" añadió el Halfa en voz tan baja que sólo Clockwork pudo escuchar, antes de desaparecer

Danny clavó su mirada entonces en la pequeña, se sintió extraño cuando la observó, no quiso grabar los detalles de esa cara en su mente, oprimió el botón que cerraba temporalmente la puerta y observó a la gótica, casi de común acuerdo, Jazz, Maddie, Jack y Tuck subieron, la madre del Halfa llevándose a la niña alegando que le darían algo de beber, en realidad deseaban dejarlos hablar a solas

Los ojos de Danny se posaron entonces en la brillante alianza matrimonial que brillaba calladamente en el dedo anular de Sam y sintió un nudo en la garganta, no supo en que momento había vuelto a ser humano, ni en que momento sus sentimientos resurgían de pronto... era bastante doloroso

El silencio era mortal, era terrible, pero ninguno parecía saber que decir

"no sabía que un 'para siempre' se redujera a 5 o 6 años para tí Sam" dijo mordazmente y Sam sintió algo parecido a un golpe en el corazón, sus ojos dejaron correr las lágrimas que obstinadamente secó

El Halfa había optado por regresar a su yo fantasma, al menos así podía matar sin resultar malherido, algo que había aprendido de Skulker y de Plasmius

"perdóname Danny" dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, no podía, no debía

"bueno, no vine aquí a rehacer lo que ya esta roto" añadió sin fijarse en el dolor de ella, procurando no pensar en el suyo propio "necesitaré tu ayuda y la de Tucker" dijo sin más rodeos

Sam lo observó... una parte de ella se sentía destrozada, Danny parecía haber cambiado tanto, se limitó a mirarlo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba...

En una noche de reencuentros, dos almas habían quedado totalmente hechas pedazos... pero no había tiempo para pensar en como sanar las heridas... no parecía haber un modo...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
bueno, dije que esto no sería agradable, respecto al enemigo, nop, no es Dan, pero aún no tiene nombre, de hecho, no sé que rayos va a ser lol, es fantasma y eso pero... estoy en eso todavía, okay, recibí 7 reviews wow... me levantan los ánimos**

**¬ Ghost Steve:** lo de la tela lo resolveré luego, luego, aunque como verás es poco importante, el punto es Danny no murió jejeje  
**¬ blackmoonfairy:** lo que paso con Sam es triste, definitivamente hey, yo no prometí DxS en este fic ¿verdad?  
**¬ Katara Phantom:** dile a tu voz que si, tengo autoestima (anda en el piso la mayor parte del tiempo pero, ahí esta) Danny muerto?? nah, me gusta la tortura  
**¬ Karolina-Phantom:** chan de chanes, perdón por usar tu nombre, ahora si me vas a matar jejeje  
**¬ MaOkO:** Danny no murió, pero como ves, yo también hubiera preferido morir antes que ver a la chik (chico en mi caso) amada(o) con otro tipo(a)  
**¬ SamxDanny-ely:** sep, el metabolismo es malo, bueno a veces, boquiabierta?? gracias un halago... jejejeje espero que esto de el ancho  
**¬ Devianta:** hey, I'll try to translate but what can I say? I'm not in my best moment right now, thank you very much for your helpful tips, as I will comment you I've used some of 'em and btw thanks for the permissions!!

**bueno gracias y si son buenitos y me dejan reviews les daré una galletita (jajaja broma) es probable que me animen a seguir escribiendo, así que ya saben, cuento con su apoyo!!! además estoy contenta, es probable que mañana (miércoles por si las dudas) Nick de por fin D-stabilized, oh, si es así sería fabuloso, y luego Phantom Planet!!! ahora si voy a llorar, permiso**

**Saionara**


	4. Ya Nada Es Igual

**Cap. 3: Ya Nada Es Igual**

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I died to know you love me  
I'm all alone...  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**Missing © Evanescence**

* * *

"¿mami?" la voz insegura de Karolina sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos, se secó los ojos antes de volverse hacia su hija "¿por qué estás llorando?" quiso saber la pequeña 

La ojivioleta no sabía como explicar el motivo de su llanto... ¿por qué lloraba? porque Danny la odiaba, porque ella misma se odiaba, porque le dolía el daño tan grande que le había hecho a su mejor amigo y que se estaba haciendo a ella misma

La puerta se abrió y entro Ryan a la habitación, Sam le dirigió una sonrisa y él le dio un beso en los labios antes de separarse

"Karo ¿podrías por favor ir a jugar a tu cuarto?" pidió "mami y yo tenemos que hablar"

"bueno" suspiró la pequeña y se fue corriendo a su habitación

"de haber sabido que te pondrías tan triste no te habría traído Sam" dijo con seriedad "no quiero que volvamos a pasar por lo mismo" dijo tomándola suavemente de las muñecas donde se apreciaban vagamente un par de cicatrices "no lo soportaría de nuevo"

"perdóname Ryan" pidió Sam mientras se abrazaba a su esposo "perdóname"

---

"eres amigo de mi mamá ¿cierto?" preguntó Karolina a aparentemente nadie en particular mientras jugaba con un osito de peluche

Danny se hizo visible apareciendo a un lado de la niña "no, no lo somos" contestó con cierta frialdad

La pequeña alzó la mirada "por eso mi mamá llora" se dijo a si misma y luego le tendió a Danny el osito "se llama Phantom ¿te gusta? te lo regalo" expresó y antes de notarlo el Halfa ya tenía al famoso osito en las manos

Sin responder el Halfa clavó sus ojos en ella... era la hija de Sam... ese era uno de los motivos por los que le tenía cierto cariño a la chiquilla... era parecida a Sam, tenía su tono de piel y su color de cabello y usaba el mismo peinado que la gótica usaba cuando la conoció... pero lo más sorprendente en la niña sin duda eran sus ojos... en lugar de ser verdes o violetas como habría sido lógico suponer, eran azules, pero no azules como los del padre de Sam, azules como los ojos del propio Danny... ah ironías de la vida...

"Karolina" hablando de Sam, ella era quien había entrado a la habitación dando a Danny el tiempo justo para hacerse invisible "cierra la ventana cielo, hace algo de frío y podrías enfermarte"

"pero mamá" protestó la niña "a él no le gusta que la ventana este cerrada"

"¿quién es él?" preguntó Sam curiosa

"ehm... ah... el, el señor Frisbie" dijo la chiquilla tomando el primer juguete que encontro, el que el Halfa entrara al cuarto era algo que había quedado como una promesa entre ellos "no le gusta sentirse encerrado"

Sonriendo la gótica se sentó junto a su hija y le acarició el cabello reparando en sus ojos, los ojos de Danny, era inevitable ver a la niña y pensar en Danny... no le habría costado ningún trabajo hacerla pasar como hija del Halfa, nadie nunca lo habría dudado... pero ahora Danny estaba más lejano de ella que el día en que se había ido... las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes... todo aquello que los había unido un día estaba un poco frío...

---

"¿nada todavía?" preguntó un irritado Danny mientras miraba una pantalla que reflejaba movimiento ectoplásmico

"lo siento viejo, no hay movimiento registrado"

"esto es basura" se quejó el ahora ojiverde dando un golpe a una pared "pero esta bien, esperaremos lo que haya que esperar, nada me va a impedir estar aquí para recibir a este bastardo" dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack y Maddie lo observaron con cierto temor, había un brillo en su mirada que a veces resultaba realmente escalofriante... y cuando dibujaba esa sonrisa cruel era peor, todos lo siguieron con la mirada mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba sin tener la más pálida idea de a donde iba

"empiezo a creer que tu hermano se volvió algo bipolar" comentó Tucker mirando a Jazz

"ha estado demasiado tiempo rodeado de malas influencias" dijo ella tristemente

Danny regresó portando una de las bazukas, la cual le pasó a Tucker, quien la recibió extrañado

"vas a necesitar esto cuando tengamos que luchar" dijo "también tengo otra para Sam"

"¿para Sam?" preguntó Valerie "¿estás esperando que ella luche con ustedes?"

"siempre hemos sido un equipo" dijo él "no tiene porque ser distinto ahora"

---

"tiene que estar bromeando" declaró la ojivioleta durante la tarde cuando Jazz fue a visitarla y le explicó lo que había dicho Danny "no puede querer que yo haga lo que hacía hace 10 años"

"¿por qué no?" preguntó Jazz, ninguna de las dos sabia que Danny las estaba escuchando, sus poderes habían mejorado tanto que ahora nadie notaba su presencia a menos que a él le interesara y ahora no deseaba que nadie supiera que estaba ahí

"no puedo y no quiero arriesgarme, sólo vine a supervisar los funerales de mis padres, no tengo nada a que quedarme" dijo la pelinegra sin saber que cada palabra dicha estaba creando una herida dolorosa en el corazón del Halfa "ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí"

"has cambiado demasiado"

"también ha cambiado Dan... Daniel" le había costado llamarlo por su nombre, pero al fin lo había dicho "sabes que antes hubiera dado mi vida si él así me lo hubiera pedido pero ahora..." esquivó la mirada de Jazz "Karolina me necesita, no puedo fallarle, además" guardó silencio

"además ¿qué?" presionó Jazz, no le parecía lógica la súbita falta de valor de la pelinegra

"además creo que estoy embarazada, Daniel no puede pedirme que ponga en peligro a una criatura inocente ¿cierto?" dijo ella sintiendo las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos "¿por qué de pronto le dio porque las cosas fueran como antes?"

Jazz pareció meditarlo un par de segundos "creo que en el fondo Danny esta obsesionado con la idea del equipo que eran hace 12 años... pero creo que el tiempo si ha pasado para tí" dijo y antes de Sam pudiera añadir algo más se despidió "te veré luego, bueno, si tenemos tiempo"

La gótica observó el punto por el cual la mujer de cabello naranja se había ido y no pudo evitar sollozar, en ese momento Danny se hizo visible lo cual la sorprendió bastante, había un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes que hacía que su mirada adquiriera un tinte sombrío... intentó hacerse hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón

"¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo corriendo por su espalda "¿cómo es que nosotras?"

"¿no advirtieron mi presencia?" la ojivioleta asintió "años de práctica mi querida Sam" sus palabras eran suficiente como para hacerla temblar y no tenía ni idea de porque

Lanzó un suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado en el sillón, pasó su dedo sobre la tela y la miró a los ojos... por un breve instante Sam pudo apreciar una sombra de dolor opacando su mirada, misma sombra que fue reemplazada por una mirada fría y cruel

"has cambiado mucho Danny" dijo ella luego de varios minutos, el Halfa bajó la mirada y Sam no pudo evitar pasar su mano por esa mejilla fría, sus ojos se conectaron una vez más

"quisiera que volvieramos a ser un equipo" musitó Danny "como hace 12 años"

"no puedo" expresó bajando la mirada, sintió los dedos enguantados del Halfa sujetar su barbilla y volvió a encontrar su mirada "creo que ya lo sabes"

En ese punto bajó su mano y entonces Danny pudo apreciar algo que no le hizo gracia, tomó su muñeca y la acercó a sus ojos ignorando la queja de Sam, luego le tomó la otra mano y exigió una explicación con la mirada

"Ryan me ayudó a superarlo, fue la única persona en la que me pude apoyar" dijo con cierto tono de reproche "al principio fue gratitud lo que me acercó a él pero creo... en algún punto del camino me enamoré de él" añadió negándose a mirarlo

Danny se sentía destrozado, esas marcas en la piel de Sam, sólo podían ser producto de un intento de suicidio y no quería ni imaginar que habría tenido que pasar por su mente cuando se le ocurrió semejante barbaridad... agradeció en ese momento su falta de corazón porque de haberlo podido sentir habría jurado que lo hubiera sentido romperse en mil pedazos... ella no lo amaba, tal vez jamás lo había hecho, tal vez todo lo que estaba haciendo por ese pueblo era en vano, tal vez ni siquiera valía la pena que intentara luchar contra un enemigo del cual no sabía gran cosa... lamentaba que su estadía en la Zona Fantasma no hubiera bastado para borrar todo lo que lo ataba a los seres humanos... estúpidos sentimientos, ojalá realmente pudiera matar al humano en él para liberarse de esa pesada carga... sintió que debía irse, pero antes de hacerlo...

Se acercó a Sam y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, rompió el escaso espacio que los separaba y la besó... no supo porque, sólo supo que sus labios iniciaban un débil trabajo de reconocimiento mientras sus manos buscaban un punto de apoyo y comfort al mismo tiempo... pero fue demasiado breve, se obligaron a separarse y a no decir absolutamente nada, ambos parecían ligeramente confundidos y justo en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una puerta, Danny se hizo invisible, era su 'rival'

"llegaste temprano" dijo Sam mordiéndose el labio procurando ocultar la notoria evidencia

"lo sé, no tenía mucho que hacer, además quería pasar un rato agradable con mi familia"

Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Danny sintiera ganas de vomitar, suspirando salió volando por la ventana... Sam dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa antes de aceptar el beso de su esposo... no estaba segura de porque se habría besado con el Halfa, pero sabía que no había sido correcto, además ella ya había dejado de amarlo... ese beso fue interrumpido por Karolina que entró corriendo

"mamá ¿puedo ver a tu amigo?" preguntó sin dar tiempo a sus padres de recuperar el aliento

"¿qué amigo?" preguntó ella confundida

"tu amigo... Danny" dijo ella con impaciencia

"preferiría que no" sentenció Sam "pronto va a llover, no quiero que salgas de la casa"

La pequeña frunció la boca pero no dijo nada y se fue a su cuarto, de todos modos, sabía que él no estaba ya en la casa, ella era la única persona a la que Danny dejaba advertir su presencia

"¿Danny es tu amigo que desapareció hace 10 años?" quiso saber Ryan con curiosidad, Sam asintió "¿cómo es que Karolina lo conoce?"

"él regresó y ella lo vio la misma noche de su regreso, cuando llegamos a Amity Park"

"pero pensé que estaba muerto" dijo él confundido

"es... algo difícil de explicar" musitó Sam nerviosa "una historia demasiado larga"

"me gustaría conocerlo... fue alguien demasiado importante en tu vida" dijo señalando las cicatrices en las muñecas de Sam

Esa noche no pudo dormir, había demasiadas cosas rondando en su cabeza... se llevó las manos al vientre, realmente no sabía con certeza si estaba esperando o no otro hijo, tampoco estaba segura de no querer ayudar a Danny, tenía miedo, estaba confundida, sólo quería irse de Amity Park de una buena vez.

---

"¿quién es él?" preguntó Danny a Clockwork mientras pasaba la mirada por toda aquella Zona de Tiempo

"es un fantasma realmente poderoso, su objetivo es unir ambos mundos"

"me suena un poco a Pariah Dark" se mofó Danny "y ese sujeto no era tan poderoso como decía"

"el objetivo de este sujeto" continuó Clockwork "es crear un nuevo mundo de oscuridad permanente un mundo sin luz, un mundo sin vida" explicó "desaparecer todos los tipos de luz y cubrir el mundo con sombras y desesperanza... tú sabes que sin luz todos los procesos naturales se detienen... sabes que sin luz el mundo moriría sin remedio"

"y este sujeto ¿tiene algún nombre?"

"eso es lo menos importante" suspiró el fantasma en su forma infantil "tienes que conocer su fuente de energía: se alimenta de miedos, de los miedos de todos los seres, todos tenemos miedo de algo y cuando él descubre ese miedo, lo vuelve contra nosotros y se hace poderoso"

"¿cuándo será el momento decisivo?"

"será en su momento oportuno" sentenció el amo del tiempo "no puedes acelerar ni atrasar algo que vendrá cuando tenga que hacerlo"

"supongo que no esta solo"

"no, tiene un ejercito de sombras, sombras vulnerables a la luz, los rayos fantasma los debilitan, pero son demasiado numerosos"

"de cualquier modo no me parece una gran amenaza"

"lamentablemente si lo és... su fuerza radica en encerrar a su víctima dentro de sus miedos, no necesita gastar energía cuando puede hacer que uno mismo pida la muerte ¿no lo crees?"

"conmigo va a ver que no es como lo planea" sentenció Danny fingiendo que no le importaba y dicho esto se fue, aunque en el camino encontró a Plasmius

"supe que regresaste a la Tierra hace algunos días ¿has hecho algo interesante?" quiso saber el fantasma de ojos rojos

"nada de gran valor" repuso él rodando los ojos

"subestimas al enemigo, un error que no te he enseñado a corregir" dijo Vlad mirándolo "el mismo error que creíste que cometí cuando nos conocimos"

"me entrenaste durante 10 años... ¿no crees que he aprendido demasiado de ti y de todos estos fantasmas como para que ahora me digas que estoy subestimando a mi enemigo?"

"no demuestres debilidad Daniel" le aconsejó "nada debe ser valioso para tí, ni siquiera esa chiquilla que te gustaría que fuera tu hija"

"¿cómo lo...?" en ese momento recibió un rayo fantasma "oye"

"me decepcionas, bajaste la guardia, pensé que habías aprendido a preveer un ataque por la espalda"

"también aprendí a regresarlos" dijo mientras golpeaba a Plasmius con un poderoso rayo

---

Regresó a su casa y se sintió aburrido, su conversación con Clockwork lo tenía intranquilo, sabía que realmente debía impedir que quienquiera que fuera ese sujeto tenía que evitar que cumpliera su propósito... se sentó en un sillón y tomó un libro, el primero que encontró, comenzó a pasar las hojas, bien, encontró una interesante lectura,

"debería leer un libro sobre fantasmas, no sobre vampiros" se reprochó mentalmente mientras leía la rara conducta del conde Drácula... bien, una obra maestra pero ciertamente no era lo que necesitaba, apartó el libro y comenzó a reflexionar... sus pensamientos derivaban en Sam y en Karolina, Plasmius tenía razón, realmente le gustaría que esa niña fuera su hija, se asustó, sabía que no podía seguir pensando en ellas ni en su familia, no quería que ese miedo que tenía a que les pasara algo se viera expuesto, no quería perderlos..

La mañana siguiente tampoco iba a ser muy agradable

"Ryan él es Danny, es mi mejor amigo" dijo Sam mientras ambos hombres se miraban "Danny él es Ryan, mi esposo"

El ojiazul clavó su mirada en ese sujeto, no podía entender que Sam fuese feliz con él... dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

"mucho gusto, Sam me ha hablado mucho de ti" esas palabras no le hicieron cambiar su opinión.

Odiaba al tipo simplemente porque tenía a las dos personas que él no podía tener. Oh genial, comenzaba a sentirse como Vlad... algo definitivamente estaba bastante mal con él.

**--- Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Primero que nada siento mucho la demora, la verdad es que he tenido la mente medio en blanco y lo que había escrito no me terminaba de convencer así que realmente no espero que les guste el cap... por otro lado _mira el reloj_ creo qeu tengo tiempo para ver sus maravillosos reviews que tanto bien me hacen...**

**¬ Karolina-Phantom: **agradezco tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que te puedo dejar con ganas de leer más y agradezco que no te molestara que usara tu nombre...**  
¬ Devianta:** I'm glad you're learning Spanish, lol, I guess I've answered some doubts in one mail I sent you, again thanks for the help, I'll try to be a good apprentice, I promise  
**¬ blackmoonfairy:** si es un poco triste que no haya DxS pero, creo que así funciona mejor por el fic y todo eso, gracias por el review  
**¬ bianca phantom:** siento haberte hecho llorar, respecto al enemigo te digo que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de como será físicamente, ni siquiera tengo un nombre para él!!  
**¬ matilda:** gracias por los ánimos  
**¬ Katara Phantom:** siento mucho haberte bloqueado, no le dejes todo el trabajo a tu voz ¿okay? espero que si lees esto no te me vuelvas a trabar o me robaré a Zuzu got it?  
**¬ Ghost Steve:** no me implores por favor, acá esta la continuación  
**¬ Ludovico Asakura:** sip PP fue excelente, como sea, me siento orgullosa de dejarte con la intriga y siento mucho hacerte sufrir  
**¬ miriamghost:** agradezco que digas que voy por buen camino, hago lo que puedo  
**¬ SamxDanny-ely:** no te quiero tener con ansias todo el tiempo, aquí estuvo el cap.**  
¬ Adriana Asakura de Mutou:** si, creo qeu el odio a Sam es algo que muchas podrían experimentar, y siento eso, bueno, gracias por el review  
**¬ JessPhantomYlonen:** me encanta que dejes reviews desde la escuela bien hecho jaja, no crees que sea algo feliz? descuida yo tampoco... duh, gracias por el review

**los leo luego, dejen reviews (bosteza descaradamente) uy son las 3 de la mañana... duh debería estar dormida  
ah y lo de los ojos de la niña, bueno, digamos que a veces la genética juega bromas un tanto pesadas jajaja**


	5. Entre La Pesadilla Y La Realidad

**Cap. 4: Entre La Pesadilla Y La Realidad**

* * *

_Please, please forgive  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breath deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

**Missing © Evanescence**

_

* * *

_

"¿quieres jugar?"

"no, lo siento pequeña, hoy no tengo ganas"

Karolina hizo un puchero pero luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz

"quédate quieto" pidió "te voy a dibujar"

Danny alzó una ceja con curiosidad al ver a la niña empezar a hacer curiosos trazos sobre el papel y fingió muy bien su papel de modelo mientras la pequeña ojiazul hacia el dibujo, cuando lo terminó se lo pasó y Danny tomó lo que la pequeña consideraba una 'obra de arte', se sonrió al mirar que los trazos eran tan pueriles que daban ternura y una sombra de nostalgia invadió sus ojos al ver en el dibujo el mismo simbolo que yacía en su pecho, gracias a Sam, por supuesto, una D que llevaba contenida de modo muy imaginativo una letra P... las iniciales de su nombre... cuantos recuerdos

"¿no te gusto?" inquirió la joven artista tristemente

"claro que me gusto, es muy halagador" dijo Danny "sólo le falta algo para ser perfecto"

"¿qué?"

"la firma de la artista"

Y Karolina no tardó en plasmar su nombre en la esquina inferior derecha del dibujo para luego dárselo a Danny quien estaba realmente feliz por ese regalo, se quedo ensimismado mirando el dibujo y cuando bajo la mirada fue porque un nuevo ruido de trazos llamó su atención

"esta soy yo" afirmo la pelinegra señalándose en el nuevo dibujo "y esta es mi mamá, y aquí esta papá" Danny sintió un golpe en el pecho "se quieren tanto"

"si, lo creo"

"este eres tú" señalo a otro personaje de la obra "mamá esta feliz porque tú no estás enojado con ella"

"ya te dije que no lo estoy"

"pero es que son amigos, y los amigos se hablan y se abrazan y se ríen juntos, y ustedes no lo hacen... ¿entonces como puedes no estar enojado con ella?"

"es algo bastante díficil de explicar" musitó pensativamente...

----

"¿o sea que el portal se abre a voluntad?" preguntó Valerie perpleja mirando la pantalla de computadora mientras Tucker rastreaba señales con su PDA

"eso parece" suspiró Danny con frustración "iré a investigar"

"¿estás loco?" preguntó Jazz escandalizada "¡no puedes ir allá!... al menos no solo"

"puedo, como que voy a ir y no necesito escoltas... después de todo, ese mundo es como mi segundo hogar" afirmó el Halfa fríamente dejando a todos los que lo escuchaban callados

"pero Danny" protestó Sam quien por algún motivo se encontraba ahí y sin embargo se encontró sin argumentos ante la mirada que le dirigió el ahora ojiverde

Sus ojos se encontraron y una descarga eléctrica los sacudió a ambos, Danny actuó como si nada y Sam se obligó a bajar la mirada sintiendo un vacío horadando su pecho... al parecer él todavía no le perdonaba el haber quebrantado la promesa... estaba siendo tan cruel con ella, tan cruel... ¿cómo podía lastimarla de ese modo?... ¿cómo podía confundirla al punto de dudar sobre si su matrimonio había sido o no buena idea?... siempre pensó que se había enamorado de Ryan pero ahora lo dudaba... y no quería dudar, por la estabilidad de Karolina, no podía darse el lujo de dudar... sus pensamientos aterrizaron en su hija... la niña que había nacido 6 meses y medio después de que ella hubiese contraído nupcias con Ryan... sólo que ese detalle lo desconocían todos los que estaban en esa habitación... tal vez Danny se decepcionaría más de ella si lo supiera...

Alzó la mirada al mirar a Danny entrar en el portal y sintió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas... no quería... tenía miedo que el portal se volviera a cerrar, que volviera a arrebatarle a su primer amor como había hecho hacía ya una década...

---

El ambiente en la Zona Fantasma tiene tintes sombríos, más sombríos de lo habitual y que provocan un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral del llamado chico fantasma... lo cual es raro ya que él vivió 10 años en ese espeluznante lugar... su ojos se fijaron en cada detalle, cada nueva puerta, cada rastro de algo que no estuviera en su lugar y entonces se topó con un muro de oscuridad, de hecho, se dio la vuelta y se encontró conque una oscuridad permanente lo rodeaba... se giró y no encontró nada más que ese pavoroso color negro y eso que el negro no era del todo terrorífico... sintió algo frío en su espalda y volvió a darse la vuelta, sólo para encarar un par de fríos ojos rojos, más rojos que los ojos de Plasmius y que los ojos de Dan si aquello era posible... ojos color granada, color bermellón, color sangre... era escalofriante

"así que eres tú a quien he estado esperando" dijo una voz fría y carente de sentimientos

Danny guardó silencio intentando determinar algo más de este desconocido sujeto "¿quién eres?" preguntó luego de varios minutos de silencio "¿qué quieres?"

"¿quién soy? no tiene importancia, en cuanto a qué quiero... bueno, pues conquistar tu mundo sería una buena idea" murmuró la voz con un rastro de superioridad

"pues temo que tus planes de conquista serán sólo eso: simples planes"

"¿tú crees?" preguntó la voz con ligero intéres

"eso ocurrirá" aseguró Danny sintiendo un viento frío soplar detrás de él

"para que logres vencerme tienes que vencer tus peores pesadillas ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentarlas?"

"cuenta con eso"

De inmediato todo lo que lo rodeaba comenzó a girar alrededor de él, forzándolo a mirar dolorosos recuerdos, golpeando cada uno de sus sentidos mientras intentaba algo: ponerse en pie, luchar, no pudo, fue incapaz ante la ola de memorias que lo noquearon de pronto... sintió algo salado en sus labios y supo que era su propio llanto, sintió algo metálico y amargo y supo que era su propia sangre... cerró los ojos y de pronto se sintió el extraño chico de 14 años que había recibido una carga demasiado pesada para su edad... de pronto el recuerdo de las circunstancias bajo las cuales había nacido Dan lo hicieron pensar que todo aquello aún podía llegar a suceder... si las cosas se repetían...

"ves que no es tan fácil soportarlo ¿verdad Daniel?" retumbó la voz en sus oídos

"muestra tu verdadera cara" exigió el Halfa secando su rostro

"aún no ha llegado el momento Danny Phantom" susurró aquella horrible voz "pero pronto llegará, no te preocupes y entonces podrás conocer realmente lo que soy capaz de hacer"

Y dicho esto, la oscuridad se disolvió y se confundió en los típicos colores que reinaban en la Zona Fantasma... pero a Danny ya no le importaba... todo había sido tan repentino que seguía sintiendo un extraño temor dentro de su cuerpo, temblaba y podría jurar que estaba sudando frío... sentía que si abría la boca iba a vomitar pese a no tener realmente nada en el estómago... su visión se volvió borrosa y de pronto perdió noción de cuanto lo rodeaba...

------

La oscuridad que seguía dentro de su cabeza no era tan terrible como la anterior, sintió deseos de permanecer sumido en ese dulce letargo

"¿Danny?" una voz intentaba colarse en su mente

Pero él no quería realmente despertar, sólo quería pensar en un modo de vencer a ese ser, no podía ser posible que sus recuerdos y pesadillas le fueran a ganar

"Danny" la voz seguía haciendo su lucha por ser escuchada

¿Y si todo lo que había visto se cumplía? no, no podía permitirlo... ¿y si realmente perdía todo aquello por lo que había luchado?

"Danny, por favor, Danny"

Reprimiendo un gemido de molestia, abrió lentamente los ojos... su aún borrosa visión tardo en enfocar un par de ojos violetas que brillaban y lucían hinchados... era evidente que Sam había estado llorando... pero no sabía porque... al intentar moverse sintió un vago dolor en el costado y de inmediato una mano se poso sobre su pecho para impedir que se moviera... aquello le traía un déjà vu... tenía 14 años y acababa de vencer a Pariah Dark las personas que lo amaban estaban con él... y todo parecía ser normal... o bueno, lo típicamente normal

"ha despertado" informó la voz de Sam ligeramente temblorosa

"oh Danny cielo" esa era Maddie "nos diste un buen susto, pero será mejor que te dejemos descansar y entremos en detalles luego"

Una agitación fue precedida por un grupo de personas abandonando el cuarto y cerrando la puerta... la única que se quedó fue la que en algún tiempo fuese su mejor amiga... se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Danny cerró los ojos y volvió su cara mientras Sam intentaba reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con correr por sus mejillas... el Halfa se volvió hacia ella interesado por ese sonido y al verlo la ojivioleta no pudo evitar lo que su corazón le dictaba y se arrojó a sus brazos, cuidando de no ser tan efusiva como para lastimarlo

El ojiazul no respondió al gesto del modo esperado así que Sam se separó de él, sonrojada ante su atrevimiento... sus ojos seguían brillantes... sus labios temblaban, Danny deseaba no verla... porque hacerlo significaba sacrificar su propio corazón, lo sentía como si le estuviera dando una daga para que fuera ella quien la clavara en su pecho... pero tampoco deseaba que se fuera... la necesitaba sentir entre sus brazos como hacía un momento, necesitaba escuchar las palabras que tanto lo harían sentir bien pero que ella jamás podría pronunciar, porque estaba prohibido... daba igual, en ese momento Danny habría dado lo que fuera con tal de oír de sus labios una confesión de amor por falaz que esta fuera... para evitar sentir su corazón partirse en dos...

"¿qué me paso?" decidió preguntar al cabo de algunos minutos

"no sabemos bien, Plasmius te encontró y entre él y Skulker te trajeron para acá... tenías una herida en el costado, no muy profunda pero que sangraba lo suficiente como para alarmarnos... estabas inconsciente... tuve mucho miedo" dijo esto último en voz baja

Danny prefirió omitir que había oído esa pequeña frase llena de tanto sentimiento "¿hace cuanto?"

"hace 3 horas" explicó ella fijo su mirada en los ojos de Danny y alzó la mano como si deseara acariciar su mejilla, pero luego bajo su mano en actitud de derrota "pensamos que tardarías más en despertar... lucías tan relajado"

Mentalmente el Halfa habría deseado que si lo hubiera acariciado, porque él deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con tanta locura como jamás habría imaginado... se contentó con mantener esos pensamientos en su mente

"¿por qué estás aquí?" preguntó con frialdad fingida

Sam no sabía como contestar... su mente estaba hecha un lío y se negaba a dejar hablar a su corazón... se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si aquello fuese poco importante... sabía que Danny probablemente jamás le perdonara el haberle fallado y la idea la hizo sufrir, pero no sabía que más hacer para que él pudiera darle ese perdón

_'bésame'_ la ojivioleta se quedó helada cuando sintió claramente como si Danny hubiera le hubiera hablado pese a que él ni siquiera había abierto la boca _'por favor, por la amistad que nos unió'_ insistió esa voz que realmente era de Danny

Con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho se acercó a él, no sabía porque hacía esto pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo... la cara de Danny estaba volteada hacia la pared así que tomó su rostro con suavidad con su mano y sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron...

De nuevo el azul y el violeta se econtraron en un instante mágico... algo que ninguno podía explicar y que comenzaba a inundar sus pechos... el corazón les latía con tal fuerza que el otro era capaz de oír esos latidos... Sam se había quedado quieta dudosa de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos hacer... Danny parecía ansioso, inquieto y esperanzado, sobretodo esperanzado... decidió ayudarla al romper los escasos centímetros que los separaban y rozar sus labios con los suyos suavemente...

Sam dejó que Danny tomara el control sobre ese beso que parecía estar devolviéndole la vida, acompasó el movimiento de sus labios y sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro... en algún punto del beso sintió la necesidad de dar a Danny un permiso implícito en aquellas caricias que ahora le daba, sintió la necesidad de sentir su lengua recorriendo hábilmente su boca, se empezaba a quedar sin aire pero no le importaba, no deseaba romper ese contacto por nada del mundo... y pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban avanzando muy rápido al notar como poco a poco comenzaba a quedar encima del Halfa quien ahora rodeaba su cintura con tal fuerza y delicadeza que jamás habría pensado sentir...

Pero la magia del momento se extinguió cuando hubo la necesidad de tomar una bocanada de aire... que ambos necesitaban... con esa bocanada el sentido común pareció volver a Sam quien de inmediato se safó del abrazo y se levantó de la cama colocándose a prudente distancia para no volver a caer en su mirada...

"no Danny" murmuró en voz apenas audible "no sé que paso, pero no ha estado bien... yo..."

El pobre Halfa suplicó porque no fuera a completar la frase, porque no quería oír aquello... sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas

"yo amo a Ryan" terminó la oración y con ella desgarró el corazón del ojiazul

Acto seguido abandonó el cuarto dejando a un destrozado Daniel llorando amargamanete su desdicha... estaba furioso... todo era culpa de ese bastardo que no tenía nombre... por su culpa todos los fantasmas habían tenido que irse por 10 años... por su culpa él jamás podría tener a Sam como le habría gustado, pero lo iba a pagar... de eso estaba seguro...

Y mientras su corazón buscaba sanar una herida peor de las que pudiera haber recibido en ese vórtice de dolor... su mente fraguaba un modo de vencer a un enemigo que parecía ser peor que los enemigos que hubiese visto antes...

Pero aquella noche, una cosa fue cierta... ya fuera por planes de venganza o por plena incertidumbre... el caso fue que ninguno de los dos amigos pudo dormir...

--  
**Continuará  
Kozumy  
N/A: no tengo vergüenza!!!! hace siglos que debía haber actualizado este fic, por favor perdónenme... no era mi intención botar uno de los fics que más satisfacciones me ha dado... pero es que la escuela, el bloqueo los otros fics, puff... aún tengo que actualizar mis otros fics... TT  
Y ahora como no tengo tiempo para ver los reviews (se supone que estoy haciendo tarea) les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo... me hacen tan feliz que me gustaría llorar y desearía no tener que hacer el fic tan cruel pero así tendrá que ser  
Bueno el primer enfrentamiento entre Danny y su enemigo (que al parecer no tendrá nombre nunca) fue muy tonto? sean honestos! y como soy curiosa y me gusta saber si la gente lee las babosadas que escribo luego del continue preguntaré ¿creen que ese beso fue suficientemente bueno para los pobres tórtolos?...  
ahora me voy, tengo que leer a Platón, y también a Conan Doyle, y quizás lea a los filósofos, adoro la escuela!!! yay!**


	6. Una Confesión Incompleta

**Cap. 5: Una Confesión Incompleta**

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_**Missing © Evanescence**_

* * *

"¡no quiero!" los gritos de una niña atraen la atención de cierto fantasma que recorre el lugar que lo llena de melancolía "¡no quiero, no quiero!" 

"por favor nena, sé razonable" pide entonces la voz de su rival... un nudo doloroso se forma en su pecho

"¡no!" y con eso la pequeña sale hecha un pequeño tornado por la puerta ante la mirada entristecida de sus padres

"no va a aceptarlo" susurra resignadamente Sam mirando el punto por el que ha salido, cual bólido, su pequeña hija "es demasiado como yo"

---

Karolina llora abrazada a su almohada, y Danny entra al cuarto para saber que tiene, no le gusta verla tan triste... al identificar la presencia de su amigo, la niña alza la mirada y lo contempla como si fuese la solución a sus problemas o algo así

"no puedes dejarlos" dice con la voz entrecortada "no quiero irme"

"¿ir a donde?" pregunta inseguro de querer saber

"no sé, mamá quiere que volvamos a casa, pero esta es mi casa" musita la ojiazul con los brazos testarudamente cruzados sobre su pecho "no quiero irme"

Danny se queda callado por largo rato pensativo... sabe que Sam se va a ir aunque él no quiera... hace demasiado tiempo que pelear por ella es una lucha perdida... la pequeña lo observa con cierta impaciencia propia de su edad

"no puedo hacer nada" suspira Danny luego de lo que parecen siglos

"¿por qué?" pregunta inmediatamente obligatoria

"Sam no querrá escucharme... además... estoy seguro de que quieren lo mejor para ti"

Iba ya Karolina a objetar ese punto pero se quedo callada, en parte porque la puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos pegaran un brinco, literalmente, Danny se volvió invisible y la niña se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama fingiendo interés por ver la pared detrás de ella haciendo hacía atrás la cabeza... Sam entró y se dirigió a ella... la niña entonces se fingió profundamente dormida

"perdóname Karo" pidió la ojivioleta acariciando la cabeza de su hija quien hacia esfuerzos por sobrellevar su farsa "pero es lo mejor"

Contempló el vacío por algunos minutos luego lanzó un suspiro "buenas noches"

Salió del cuarto, seguida por el Halfa... se detuvo frente a la puerta, no quería invadir su privacidad, así que espero pacientemente por varios minutos, escuchando todos los ruidos ajenos al lugar... finalmente entró movido por la curiosidad al oírla hablar por teléfono

"¿dónde esta tu marido?" preguntó materiálizandose frente a la gótica quien sorprendentemente no parecía impresionada al verlo

"estaba esperando que vinieras" musitó en voz baja "Ryan salió, una cirugía se ha complicado"

"¿lo sabías?" preguntó entonces él impresionado

"te escuché hablar con Karolina, me sorprendí pero bueno, supongo que son un poco afines... muy a mi pesar"

"¿es culpa mía que te vayas?" su voz sonaba calmada, aunque era evidente que estaba triste

"no tengo nada que hacer en Amity Park"

"¿habrías preferido que me quedara en la Zona Fantasma 20 años más?" preguntó visiblemente herido, sus ojos refulgiendo de rabia

"¡claro que no!" espetó Sam sin mirarlo "hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque no pasaras ni siquiera un mes en ese horrible lugar"

"y seguramente ahora serías más feliz si me quedara allá ¿no?" sugirió él con cierta maldad en la voz, maldad que intentaba ocultar su dolor "o...

_¡Paf!_ sólo sintió algo golpeando su cara y supo que Sam lo había abofeteado

"¿cómo te atreves a pensarlo?" reclamó con los ojos brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas que corrían sus mejillas "¿cómo puedes hacerme tanto daño?"

"¿yo te estoy haciendo daño?" repitió el Halfa perplejo "fuiste tú la que olvidó un juramento... ¿cómo crees que me sentí yo por eso?"

"no entiendes nada"

"pues entonces explícamelo"

"déjame en paz" pidió cerrando las manos en puños mientras las lágrimas retomaban su fuerza

No quería ser débil ante ella, pero verla llorar simplemente le partía el alma, no le importaba entonces nada... ni su enemigo, ni su enojo, nada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la sintió buscar refugio en sus brazos y de pronto todo era como 10 años antes... cuando eran amigos y hacían las paces luego de una discusión insignificante... cuando Sam dejó de llorar, y se separó un poco, ligeramente avergonzada, sus ojos se encontraron... Danny no quería hacer algo que pudiera ofenderla, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir... de nuevo... se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a escasos milímetros la contemplo, Sam parecía sorprendida, pero se rindió ante si misma al cerrar los ojos, otorgando un permiso con ese acto... agradecido Danny tomó sus labios con los suyos y los fundió en un cálido y necesitado beso que los elevaba al cielo... que les devolvía la vida... y que sabía a bendición pese a que era prohibido...

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know, you know  
You know..._

Sam rompió el beso y se contentó con recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del Halfa mientras controlaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón

"¿puedes ahora explicarme que es lo que no entiendo?" preguntó Danny sonriendo un poco

"despistado" susurró ella sin poder evitar reír a su vez

Su mirada entonces se fijo en el anillo de su dedo... sabía que estaba faltando a la palabra dada frente a ese altar... sabía que estaba traicionando a su esposo y no estaba segura de como sentirse al respecto... sus sentimientos dormidos habían despertado al ver a Danny de nuevo... y habían creado una revolución dentro de ella desde el primer beso que él le había robado... pero no estaba bien... aquello no era correcto... simplemente no lo era... pero si no lo era... ¿por qué se sentía tan viva estando entre sus brazos?

"¿vas a irte?" volvió a preguntar el Halfa y Sam bajó la mirada

"es lo mejor"

"esta bien" susurró... tenía ganas de detenerla, de pedirle que no se fuera, pero sabía que no tenía derecho... tal vez... si lograba vencer a aquel enemigo se quedaría en la Zona Fantasma y renunciaría a su humanidad... para siempre

"te echaré de menos"

"Sam... sólo dime... ¿fue culpa mía?" diciendo esto tomó sus muñecas y acarició con tristeza las cicatrices

La gótica bajó la mirada de nuevo, aquella había sido una respuesta demasiado elocuente para el pobre Halfa quien sintió un vacío dentro del pecho... no quería creerlo

"pénsabamos que estabas muerto" explicó ella "yo no podía soportar la idea de haberte perdido sin poder... bueno, ni siquiera yéndome pude obtener calma... me sentía culpable... yo... una noche deseé encontrar un modo de reestablecer mi vida... y entonces... bueno, aquí tienes la prueba de lo que hice" tomó aire "mis padres me encontraron... dijeron que nunca habían visto tanta sangre en toda su vida... cuando me recuperé me llevaron con un psicólogo... creían que podría intentarlo de nuevo... como sea, el psicólogo me dio una terapia para lidiar con el duelo... pero yo lo único que hicé fue enmascarar la tristeza"

Danny no parecía dispuesto a decir nada hasta que ella terminara de hablar, pero la ojivioleta no parecía dispuesta a encontrar las palabras para seguirse explicando

"¿qué pasó después?" se vio obligado a preguntar

"la terapia duro como 2 años y medio o algo así pero yo no sentía que me hiciera ningún bien... entonces dejé de ir y me fui a otro lugar" explicó tristemente "sabía que mis padres me iban a matar pero no me importaba... sólo quería irme... lejos, muy lejos... llegué a Colorado y ahí conocí a una chica llamada Hannah quien me presentó a Ryan"

Ya se comenzaba a preguntar el Halfa en que parte de la historia encajaba su rival

"al principio yo odiaba a Ryan... él quería hablar conmigo pero yo no quería hablar con nadie... pero fue insistente... encontraba el modo de arrancarme una sonrisa y poco a poco se ganó mi confianza... fue mucho mejor que el psicólogo en todo caso... sabía como animarme y bueno... nos hicimos más que amigos" contó con cierta culpa

El Halfa guardó un silencio sepulcral a partir de ese punto, Sam bajó la mirada, imaginaba que eso no era demasiado fácil de entender... ella había jurado esperarlo lo que hiciera falta y había roto su juramento por culpa de su soledad y de su infelicidad, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y provocaron más dolor... la mirada de Danny reflejaba una herida que estaba desangrándolo lenta y tortuosamente... su mirada que a pesar de todo ya no era inocente... de aquella inocencia sólo quedaban vestigios... una mirada que seguía atrayéndola como había hecho desde siempre

"perdóname" susurró en voz casi inaudible y sin quererlo sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban

"Sam" musitó a su vez el ojiverde hincándose frente a ella para estar en el mismo nivel, era un disfraz de sus emociones... no quería seguir ahí, no quería seguir sintiéndose destrozado... pero de nuevo, tampoco podía abandonarla...

Sus labios volvieron a buscarse... necesitaban el sabor del otro para comprender... cuando se encontraron sus dueños permitieron que volvieran a unirse en una suave danza que amenazaba con dar paso a la pasión que ambos venían conteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo... ahora no eran hormonas sino sentimientos encontrados, confusiones... tristeza... necesidad... tal vez amor... un amor no correspondido... de pronto Sam perdió el equilibrio que había estado guardando con dificultad y quedó sobre el piso, sin romper el contacto y sintiendo a Danny bajar junto con ella, estaba _sobre_ ella y ahora podía sentir las sutiles y sin embargo frías caricias que le prodigaba con tímidez... se encontró suspirando contra sus labios... no quería pensar... no quería perder ese momento...

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it up, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know... you know..._

"se acerca" musitó despacio contemplando la nada, literalmente "se acerca demasiado deprisa... puedo sentirlo"

"¿podrás enfrentarlo?" le preguntó Clockwork a su lado

Danny le dirigió una mirada fría "claro que si"

"dependes demasiado de tus sentimientos... anoche aumento tu confusión... y tu miedo a perderla"

"anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida" se dijo a sí mismo el Halfa ligeramente pensativo "aunque haya sido la última"

"¿literalmente?"

"dímelo tú, tú lo sabes todo" se burló el ojiverde

"si, lo sé todo, y a ti te falta por aprender, errores así podrían costarte la vida" lo regañó la versión anciana del fantasma del tiempo

"de todos modos no importa" suspiró Danny con pesar "ella se irá, no importa lo que yo haga" guardó silencio un par de minutos "aunque sea mía" añadió para sus adentros

----

"¿estás bien Sam?" cuestionó Valerie mirando a la ojivioleta contemplar la ventana con expresión ensimismada

"..."

"¿hola?... ¿Tierra llamando a Sam?" la mujer de ojos aguamarina pasó una mano frente a los ojos de Sam moviéndola repetidas veces

"¿eh? ah lo siento ¿decías?" preguntó Sam ligeramente distraída

"olvídalo" se rindió la excazafantasmas "¿si lo amas porque te tienes que ir?"

"porque ya nos hemos lastimado demasiado, porque la distancia y el tiempo nos lastimaron y porque ya no quiero que sufra" explicó pasando por alto que la morena conociera sus sentimientos por el Halfa

"¿me dirás que ocurrió?" preguntó Valerie con un amago de sonrisa en los labios y Sam giró el cuello hacia ella sorprendida "tienes una luz distinta en los ojos" repuso encogiéndose de hombros

"Danny vino, hablamos, discutimos, le di una bofetada, lloré en su hombro, nos besamos... le conté algunas cosas de pasado, seguimos hablando... volvimos a besarnos y..." ennumeró la pelinegra "y bueno, creo que puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones" añadió con las mejillas tornadas en carmesí

Los ojos de Valerie se abrieron como platos "¿tú y él?"

Sam asintió

"awww que romántico, la pareja en conflicto vive una entrega sublime y romántica antes de que el destino villano los distancie de nuevo" dijo con el mismo entusiasmo de una adolescente

"ves demasiadas películas" dijo Sam mirándola extrañada "pero no lo voy a negar... fue muy romántico... aunque le falte a Ryan, no sé como puedo seguir mirándolo a la cara"

"seamos honestas, el único motivo por el que te casaste con él fue Karolina ¿me equivocó?"

"no, digo si, es decir, pensé que estaba enamorada de él, si no hubiera sido así jamás me habría entregado a él... aunque si, admito que siempre pensé que el primer hombre en mi vida sería Danny y nadie más"

"algunas promesas se olvidan cuando mezclas alcohol y depresión" susurró Valerie rodando los ojos

"no estaba ahogada ¿de acuerdo? y ni siquiera fue alcohol... o bueno no recuerdo... creo que alguien llevó pastillas de extásis como parte de un reto y... bueno... déjemos de hablar de eso ¿quieres?"

Se sentía avergonzada por admitir lo que no le había querido decir a Danny, sabía que él jamás habría aprobado el uso de ningún tipo de estupefaciente... pero nadie sabía, bueno, la sensación era increíble... indescriptible, un estado de alegría que no tenía origen y que se sentía tan bien...

---

"¿qué vas a hacer Danny?" preguntó Jazz mirando a su hermano

"esperar" contestó él "es lo único que me queda"

"necesitarás ayuda" sugirió su hermana "sabes que podemos hacer lo que sea por ti"

Danny se volvió hacia ella sonriendo agradecido

"lo sé, necesitaré la ayuda de muchas personas, Tucker, Valerie, mis padres, tú, y me habría encantado contar con la ayuda de Sam, pero bueno... supongo que no puedo presionarla"

"me sorprende que te estés comportando con tanta madurez respecto a un tema que te volvía una fiera"

"he tenido que compensarme, viviendo como un fantasma aprendí que todos tienen obsesiones, por ejemplo, Vlad esta obsesionado con el poder y Skulker con la caza, el Fantasma de las Cajas con las cajas y Johnny, bueno, creo que con las chicas... y yo, yo no sabía que tenía una obsesión pero ahora sé que tengo una obsesión por Sam... no puedo permitir que eso siga ¿sabes? no quiero lastimarla en aras de un amor desmedido... dicen qeu el amor es sacrificio y yo lo creo"

"me alegra ver tu madurez hermanito"

"no podía seguir teniendo la inmadurez de un niño de 16 años ¿no?"

"tienes toda la razón" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente... sabía que Danny estaba siendo lastimado pero no podría hacer nada...

---

"él llegara pronto" explicó Danny a todos los fantasmas que lo estaban escuchando voluntariamente o no

"¿qué harás al respecto?" preguntó un interesado Plasmius

"lo único que puedo hacer: enfrentarlo" dijo el Halfa "sabemos que su ejército es muy numeroso, pero eso no me preocupa, es el poder de ese sujeto lo que me tiene un poco impresionado"

"¿qué tan fuerte es?" preguntó Dani mirando a su primo

"no, no he medido su fuerza, sino su capacidad de atormentar con las pesadillas más profundas"

"ataques psicólogicos" repone Plasmius "interesante, y me imagino que tú estás repleto de miedos ocultos"

"no te metas en donde no te llaman" dijo Danny mirándolo con frialdad, una frialdad que ocultaba el propio temor de su voz

"¿necesitas nuestra ayuda?" siguió insistiendo su prima y conteniendo un suspiro Danny asintió

"cuenta con ella" le aseguraron el resto de los fantasmas

----

La noche cayó y con ella la intranquilidad, Sam estaba en su cuarto, esperando a su esposo quien estaba hablando con la pequeña Karo, la ventana estaba abierta y ella contemplaba las estrellas levemente dibujadas... cerró los ojos y sintió una caricia en su mejilla, al abrirlos contempló a Danny y sonrió con pesar

"supe que te irás mañana" dijo él "me lo ha dicho Valerie"

"le pedí que lo hiciera, quería despedirme, supongo" contó ella bajando la mirada

"te extrañaré" suspiró el Halfa "yo..."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, era Sam quien lo estaba besando, ligeramente sorprendido le devolvió el beso, sintiendo un poco de vida correr por sus venas, pese a saber que la batalla se acercaba a pasos agigantados... rompieron el beso de común acuerdo y recargaron su frente en la frente del otro... mientras intentaban explicar lo que las palabras no podían...

_All I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you, for bein' away for far too long  
So keep breathin' cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing' cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathin' hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathin' hold on to me and never let me go..._

---  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**

**si, otro cap, no, no están leyendo mal, pensaba subirlo hasta rebasar los 39 reviews pero bueno, decidí ser buenita... jejeje además sólo quedan un par de caps antes de terminar el fic así que... esto fue cursi y extraño, perdón por eso... ando medio mal... gripa y demás... me gustaría tener 50 reviews para cuando publiqué el final del fic pero eso depende de ustedes... claro que si no lo logro me voy a poner muy triste... -.-U bueno, me voy, espero sus jitomatazos jejejeej  
y bueno, ya vieron les dí momentos DxS, ven que estoy complaciente? y ah... claro, uhm lo de las drogas, nop, no he consumido, siento curiosidad pero aún no caigo así que no, no esta escrito con conocimiento de causa**

**Los trozos de canción que están por acá no son míos:** _Far Away © Nickelback_** (oh adoro a ese grupo y Chad!!! babeo totalmente por él... su voz es poderosa)**


	7. La Última Pelea

**Cap. 6: La Última Pelea**

* * *

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep, just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...?_

**Missing © Evanescence**

* * *

Un sueño... acababa de despertar de un sueño o eso parecía... la mañana saludaba con un brillo particularmente pálido del sol mientras las nubes se reunían en torno al cielo añil anunciando tormenta... la mujer de ojos violetas simplemente contempló por la ventana con los puños cerrados... había algo de todo esto que no la lograba tener tranquila 

"Sam" la voz de Ryan la sacó de sus reflexiones, se volvió hacía él con la mirada preocupada "no tenemos que hacer esto"

"será lo mejor" decidió ella con simplicidad sin siquiera dejarlo alegar nada más

"iré a despertar a Karolina" suspiró su esposo y luego se marchó rumbo al cuarto de la niña

Al verlo marchar de inmediato corrió al baño, abrió la llave del agua fría y se mojó la cara hasta cerciorarse de estar completamente despierta... sólo habían pasado unas 48 horas de su encuentro con Danny y ya comenzaba a sentir su mente trabajar a mil por hora... lentamente y casi con desprecio, abrió la gavetita del baño donde estaban las medicinas y demás, siguió con su búsqueda hasta que la encontró, sabía que las iba a necesitar tarde o temprano... tomó con dedos temblorosos la caja de anticoncepción de emergencia o 'píldora del día siguiente' aún estaba en el tiempo preciso para evitar cualquier posibilidad de embarazo... en realidad no era tan descuidada respecto a eso, pero había suspendido el tratamiento de píldoras luego de creer erróneamente que estaba embarazada de Ryan... pero ahora

Se quedó mirando su reflejo... sus ojos brillaron ofreciéndole un panorama diverso... tal vez... tal vez no debiera... tal vez Ryan la odiara... tal vez... tal vez nunca más volviera a ver a Danny, y esa posibilidad le partía el alma

"tal vez podría conservar algo de él" se dijo posando una mano sobre su vientre...

Devolvió la caja intacta a su lugar y cerró los ojos, rezando por haber tomado la decisión correcta

----

"hoy es el día" dijo Danny con voz grave "nuestros aliados entraran por el portal Fenton y nuestros enemigos, bueno aún no lo sé"

"estamos contigo Danny" aseguró Tucker devolviéndole una sonrisa que pretendía ser esperanzadora

"Tuck, tú y Valerie son buenos con las armas van a ayudar a los fantasmas con esto"

Ambos asintieron

"Jazz, tú y mis padres se encargaran de monitorear la situación y de proveernos armas"

"entendido hermanito"

"en cuanto a mí, bueno, ya veremos" dijo Danny mirando el cielo con un suspiro ahogado

"tranquilo Danny" dijo Maddie "todo irá bien" el joven Halfa simplemente asintió

A la media hora los fantasmas estaban reunidos en el sótano de los Fenton, algunos luciendo poco amistosos y otros, bueno, interesados en comenzar a patear traseros, mientras algunos más planteaban las posibilidades de triunfo y el tiempo que tardarían en vencer para poder ayudar a Daniel

"bien" explicó Danny "de acuerdo con Clockwork este sujeto tiene aliados, a estos son a los que debemos destruir"

"me gusta como suena eso" declaró Skulker muy contento

"si, si, mientras tanto yo me encargaré de buscarlo a él... ¿alguna pregunta?"

"¿cuando comenzamos con esto?" preguntó Dani emocionada

Danny clavó su mirada en el radar antes de responder "ya mismo primita"

----

"¡no quiero!" chillaba Karolina aferrándose a la puerta para que no se la llevaran

"no lo hagas más difícil" pedía Sam comenzando a perder la paciencia

"pero, pero"

"sin peros señorita, vámonos"

No importaron los ruegos ni las lágrimas, pronto estaban en camino al lugar que los llevaría lejos, muy lejos de Amity Park, tampoco importo que se negara a hablarle a su madre, Sam no quería verse tan afectada por lo que venía... Ryan la observaba inseguro y ella simplemente evadía su mirada...

---

"es hora" la voz de Daniel fue como una orden dada a un grupo de soldados quienes comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones

De pronto el cielo se había cubierto de fantasmas que caían en picada, eran débiles, pero eran muchos... Danny contempló como los iban desapareciendo y elevó el vuelo, necesitaba encontrarlo

"te estaba esperando" declaró una voz detrás de él

Al volverse se encontró con nada más que una oscuridad absoluta, aquello le ponía nervioso, no sabía como vencer a un enemigo que no podía ver... o bueno, al menos no sabía en que parte de las sombras estaba...

"¿quién eres?" preguntó Danny con la garganta seca, griando en torno a si mismo buscando acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad perpetua

"¿no lo has adivinado todavía Danny?"

"muéstrame tu cara" exigió el ya no tan chico fantasma

"¿en serio quieres conocerme?" inquirió la voz fría y profunda llena de odio "te advierto que puede ser algo desagradable para ti"

"no me importan tus juegos de palabras" dijo el ojiverde preparando un ataque "tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

"ah ya nació el héroe" se burló esa voz "eres más patético de lo que pensaba Phantom" exclamó sin pizca de emociones

_**I am so high I can hear heaven  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
Oh but heaven, no heaven won't hear me**_

"no me importan tus diálogos sin sentido" declaró Danny "quiero terminar con esto aquí y ahora"

"terminar, interesante palabra" continuó la voz "¿así como terminaste tu amistad de años con Samantha al verla casada con otro?"

Esas palabras dejaron frío al joven héroe cuya determinación pareció vacilar por un breve momento

"yo no terminé nada" declaró intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz

"¿ah no?" inquirió la voz como si quisiera obligarlo a estallar presionando sus sentimientos "oh, claro, sigues creyendo en el 'amor' que pueda sentir por ti" soltó una carcajada "realmente los humanos son patéticos"

"lo que sea que te propongas no lo vas a conseguir"

"veremos Phantom, veremos" un ataque de ectoplasma color sangre se formo en sus manos, Danny parecía levemente sorprendido

"ya me preguntaba cuando empezarías a atacar"

"bueno Daniel, creo que no tenemos más que hablar ¿no te parece?"

"estoy en total acuerdo"

Y entonces los rayos ectoplásmicos comenzaron a salir de ambos lados y se formo una suerte de lluvia ectoplásmica...

_**And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

----

"argh son demasiados" dijo Valerie mientras atacaba a un grupito de 10 seres con una bazuka

"dinos algo que no sepamos niña" se quejo Plasmius empujando a una gran masa de seres que se desintegraron de inmediato

"bueno pues"

"basta" interrumpió Tucker "estamos para pelear contra ellos no entre nosotros" declaró molesto

"esto es muy divertido" dijo Dani tan encantada como lo habría estado 12 años atrás

"hablando de niños que no quieren crecer" musitó Ember golpeando fantasmas con un golpe de su guitarra "Kitty sería más fácil si desaparecieras a estos perdedores con uno de tus besos ¿no crees?"

"lo dudo" dijo la ojiverde "no tendría un lugar a donde mandarlos"

"buen punto" señaló Spectra quien estaba trabajando conjuntamente con Walker

"las buenas noticias" dijo Jazz desde un transmisor "es que faltan como un millón de fantasmas que eliminar"

"¡¿esas son buenas noticias?!" gritó Valerie "se supone que tendríamos que poder ayudar a Danny"

"lo sé, lo sé, pero... uhm, vean el lado amable... habían llegado el doble de sujetos a Amity Park"

Todos giraron los ojos...

----

"pasajeros con destino a Colorado favor de atravesar por la puerta número 5" dijo una voz fría y femenina

"vamos" dijo Sam caminando hacia la puerta, Karolina lucía aterrada y Ryan no estaba complacido "¿qué pasa? vamos a perder el avión"

"tú no quieres esto Sam," dijo Ryan "es tu amigo y te necesita"

"Ryan"

"déjame terminar, me contaste lo difícil que fue para ti pasar 10 años sin él... y me puedo imaginar lo duro que pudo haber sido" añadió mirando vagamente las muñecas de Sam "ya lo abandonaste una vez,"

"yo no lo abandoné" protestó Sam "el portal-"

"no vuelvas a hacerlo" continuó Ryan ignorando el comentario "ese avión tal vez no nos espere, pero vendrán otros... y si acaso nos vamos... ¿podrás estar tranquila sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo para ayudar a tu amigo y no lo hiciste?"

Sam bajó la mirada, estaba sorprendida, sabía que Ryan tampoco era feliz quedándose en Amity Park y sin embargo no le importaba con tal de que ella estuviera feliz, cuando alzó la mirada esbozaba una sonrisa

"tenemos unos cuantos traseros que golpear antes de irnos"

"esa es la actitud Sam" aprobó Ryan y regresaron a la ciudad...

Aunque era bastante desolador el espectáculo, casas derribadas por doquier... no en vano la pelea era dura.. Sam sintió un golpe en el estómago y lo atribuyó a la culpa, entró a la casa de los Fenton y encontró una bazuka destinada para ella...

**_Someone told me, that love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killin 'n' blood spilling  
That world never came_**

---

"¿alguna idea de cuantos faltan?" preguntó Skulker

"menos de los que crees" informo la voz de Sam disparando la bazuka

"¡Sam!" gritó Tuck "oh Danny se pondrá feliz"

"menos plática y más acción" sugirió Vlad y ambos amigos asintieron

----

Ambos rivales estaban cansados, o al menos eso delataban sus respiraciones agitadas, Danny tenía heridas sangrantes en los brazos pero no podía saber que tan dañado estaba su enemigo y eso lo preocupada

"¿es todo lo que tienes Daniel?" preguntó la voz con frialdad

"claro que no, sólo estoy calentando" mintió el ojiverde para darse ánimos

"¿aún crees que me matarás?" volvió a inquirir "porque si es así temo decirte que te estarás matando a ti mismo"

"¿qué?"

"no lo has adivinado ¿cierto?"

La boca de Danny se abrió de sorpresa al ver aparecer de entre el manto de oscuridad una versión oscura de si mismo, con ojos increíblemente rojos... la figura tenía heridos los brazos y aún sonreía con suficiencia

"tú y yo somos la misma cosa" declaró friamente

Danny guardó un silencio sepulcral

"ah supongo que no lo esperabas" dijo la voz con sorna "bueno, Daniel, ya ves que tengo más ases de los que podías imaginar"

"¿y supongo que crees que eso te da una ventaja sobre mí?" preguntó Danny sin mostrar señales de preocupación o algo así

"eres iluso"

"más lo eres tú, mira, no me importa si tengo que morir para matarte pero créeme" sus ojos brillaron en color verde neón "no le tengo miedo a la muerte"

"bueno, entonces preparate"

Ambos se dirigieron miradas realmente desafiantes

**_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_**

---

"¿cómo va esto Jazz?" preguntó Tucker desde el transmisor

"pues, quedan aún unos cuantos regados por Amity Park" respondió la hermana de Danny

"odio esto" declaró la excazafantasmas

"me preocupa Daniel" comentó Plasmius

"jamás creí oírte decir eso" dijo Sam realmente sorprendida "¿qué te propones realmente?"

"bueno niña si no lo has notado estoy de su lado, así que no me fastidies"

"supongo que tienes razón" admitió Sam aún con recelo y volviendo a cargar la bazuka para el ataque

---

Un rayo lastimó la boca de Danny que ahora sangraba ligeramente, limpiando la herida con su guante se volvió hacia su contrario... ambos tenían exactamente el mismo soplo de vida así que la pelea concluiría en la muerte de ambos... eso sería lo más justo o tal vez necesitará cerciorarse de ello

"¿no temes nada Daniel?" inquirió su contrario

"no a ti al menos"

"¿ah no?" sus ojos rojos se abrieron todavía más "ese es exactamente tu pequeño gran error"

Un nuevo rayo salió disparado hacia Danny quien lo esquivó, el de ojos rojos lucía cansado, tanto como el peliblanco... pero ninguno iba a dejar que el otro ganara, no podía darse Danny ese lujo

Sopesó todo lo que estaba a punto de cambiar y lamentó el poco tiempo que pudo disfrutar con los suyos... pero no se arrepentía... cerró los ojos, concentrado en lo que estaba pensando... este iba a ser el último golpe, el decisivo... su rival seguía atacando pero de pronto aquello carecío de sentido...

"entonces que así sea"

Volvió a abrir la boca centrado sólo en sus poderes, centrado sólo en un increíble Lamento Fantasmágorico que salió de todas las fuerzas de su alma y de su ser... toda su fuerza se iba en ese grito poderoso que elevó a su adversario unos metros del suelo muy a su pesar...

"no, no puedes... ¡nooooooooooooooooo!" gritó antes de desintegrarse por completo

"te dije que no... te dejaría... ganar" los párpados de Danny cayeron pesados como piedras...

----

**_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do._**

"¿qué diablos está pasando?" quiso saber Dani al ver como los fantasmas restantes desaparecían por completo

"Daniel ha ganado la batalla contra sí mismo" declaró Clockwork apareciendo frente a todos

"¡¿qué?!"

"Danny ganó" repitió Tucker "esas son buenas noticias ¿no?"

"lamentablemente no" dijo el fantasma del tiempo "Daniel tuvo que destruirse a si mismo.. nada va a quedar de-

"no es cierto" Sam lucía pálida como la cera "no puede ser cierto"

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, un bólido cayó con gran fuerza al suelo, alarmando a todos, fantasmas y humanos... era un muy debilitado Danny, Sam corrió a él y acarició sus cabellos desordenados mientras reparaba en la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo

"llamen a una ambulancia" pidió desesperada

"no" dijo Danny en voz baja "me tengo que ir, sólo quería" escupió sangre

"calla viejo, tienes que ponerte bien" dijo Tucker con lágrimas en los ojos "tenemos que celebrar"

Danny esbozó una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza

"no tengo tiempo.. estoy... adiós chicos"

"pero primo" protestó Dani también llorosa

"adiós" repitió Danny y luego clavó sus ojos azules en Sam "te amo" susurró y cerró los ojos

"no, por favor no, no" pidió Sam desesperada "no me dejes Danny... te amo"

El viento se llevó las palabras mientras la lluvía lavaba las heridas del joven héroe y el silencio se mezclaba en el dolor de una familia... Clockwork agachó la mirada, ya lo había previsto y de todos modos le había causado pesar...

Un pueblo también derramó sus lágrimas... el héroe de todos, había muerto...

_Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door  
My ghosts are gaining on me..._

----  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
aquí es donde todos los que querían un Happy Sappy Ending viajan al D.F. para lincharme... me esconderé suficiente tengo con la escuela... desde el principio del fic había pensado en terminarlo con Danny muerto... tengo una obsesión por ese tema, tanto que seguiré explotandolo hasta que me responda el teclado... o se me sequé la mente lo que pase primero  
quería acabar porque tengo nuevos proyectos, para los que no han leído mi profile (soy la única lok que mira profiles ¿o qué?) tengo en mente 2 fics DP basados enteramente en libros y el primero esta en proceso de subirse un día de estos, Cumbres Borrascosas y El Nombre de la Rosa, la que me inspire primero... terminar fics pendientes y bueno, la lista es larga  
Aprovecho este espacio para comentar que subí un nuevo video a Youtube, es un tributo a Sam y el último que subo en varios meses, me obligaron a eliminar los videos (venganza! ¬¬) hablando de venganza, lo del contrario de Danny es basado en FOP (Anticosmo es mi adoración) jeje y si esta bien fumado el capitulo pero es que... bueno, así soy y sigo en trauma y sigo babeando por cierto alguien ¬¬ y estoy en un área donde filosofamos sobre la vida, la cosmogonía, el latín, psicología, derecho, etc. y ya me voy demasiado choro (que nadie va a querer leer ¬¬)  
see ya, y no me quieran odiar u.u  
Songs usados: Hero © Nickelback (obsesión? no, Chad esta bien bueno)  
All that I'm Living For © Evanescence (esa canción es lo máximo, tengo que hacer un fic con ella)**


	8. Epílogo

**Cap. 7: Epílogo**

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I die to know you love me  
I'm all alone...  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing... me?_

_(Can you stop, please? Can you stop the fire? You cant stop the fire, you wont say the words. Please, Please)_

_**Missing © Evanescence**_

* * *

... un sol pálido y tibio brilla sobre una imponente Amity Park mientras sus habitantes comienzan a unirse con lentitud al ritmo de vida de siempre... unos de los lugares más bulliciosos es entonces la primaria Casper High que reúne a un grupo nutrido de estudiantes de todos tipos: callados, tímidos, populares, etc. 

---

Cuando la última hora marca el fin del día, los chicos abandonan cual bólidos sus deberes escolares y salen con rumbo a una merecida y ansiada libertad...

Un grupito desigual de chicos está mirando el patio poco interesados en lo que ocurre a su alrededor, el que más destaca de ellos es un chico algo bajito para su edad, cabello negro y lo más impactante, unos intensos ojos color verde neón que llegaban a apanicar a los bravucones de su clase

"¿qué te hicieron tus papás?" interroga una niña de aspecto latinoamericano "¿por qué tienes esos ojos?"

"yo que sé" se defendía el nombrado "yo nací así"

"eres un fenómeno" dijo un chico parecido al de la primera que había hablado

"tú cállate Baxter" dijo un chico de ojos aguamarina y moreno sin apartar la vista de su PDA de última generación

"inténtalo Foley" amenazó el primero alzando su puño

"déjalo en paz" dijo el chico de ojos verdes sin alterarse demasiado

"eres muy raro" volvió a decir la niña latinoamericana "¿seguro que eres humano?"

"ya te dijo un millón de veces que si, Paulla" intervino una recién llegada ojiazul de cabello negro y aspecto gótico, claramente mayor que los chicos, por al menos 6 años

"bueno, nos vemos Danny" dijo el chico de la PDA "hasta luego Karo" dijo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

"adiós Damon" sonrió la chica y lo despidió con un gesto de la mano

"es nauseabundo que mi mejor amigo esté ligando con mi hermana mayor" protestó el chico llamado Danny mirando a su hermana ceñudo

"Danny, él no esta ligando conmigo, además soy 7 años mayor eso sería muy raro" explicó la chica sin perder la calma "y por si ya se te olvidó tengo novio"

"ah si, lo había olvidado" reconoció el ojiverde mientras ambos se dirigían a casa

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la ojiazul reconoció que algo molestaba a su hermanito pequeño

"¿me dirás que tienes?"

El aludido se encogió de hombros "no me parezco a ti, ni a mis padres, es decir¿por qué tengo que tener estos ojos?"

"tus ojos están bien, de hecho, son los ojos más bonitos que he visto"

"no son normales" siguió protestando Danny "mamá no quiere decirme porque tengo estos ojos... ¿lo sabes tú?"

"sólo sé que mis ojos tampoco se parecen a los de mis padres o a los de mis abuelos y no intento quebrarme la cabeza respecto a ello... la genética puede dar ciertas sorpresas ¿sabes?"

"me importa un rábano lo que haga la genética" masculló Danny con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

"tienes el color de ojos de un amigo de mi madre... y yo también" se atrevió a contestar finalmente la chica

"¿eh? eso no es posible, porque tendría que no ser hijo de papá y si soy su hijo ¿cierto?"

Karolina rodó los ojos

"bobo, claro que somos hijos de papá... sólo que... mamá deseó que tuvieramos el color de ojos de su amigo y así ocurrió"

"no podemos tener distinto color de ojos... no es lógico"

"¿desde cuando sabes que es y que no es lógico?" interrogó la ojiazul con sorna "eres el que vive en un cuento eterno, no yo y sé que es posible, porque yo lo conocí... pero tú no lo entenderías"

"mala"

"despistado"

Y echaron a correr rumbo a su casa... mientras tanto una reflexión se formaba en la mente adolescente de Karolina... un recuerdo... algo ya pasado

_El cuarto tenía la típica esencia de algo suave y de olor agradable, incluso el ambiente era tierno, e invitaba a guardar silencio sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada... la pequeña Karolina avanzó hacía la cuna que había en el cuarto y se puso de puntillas para mirar a ese ser por quien todos sentían fascinación_

_"hola Danny" saludó la niña mirando por encima de la cuna "te había extrañado mucho"_

_Delante de ella se encontraba la forma etérea del amigo de su madre... un amigo a quien hacía 2 años no veía_

_"hola Karolina" le devolvió el saludo con cortesía_

_"¿aún conservas a Phantom?" preguntó la chiquilla "¿le dirías que fue mi mejor juguete?"_

_"claro pequeña" el fantasma rió y luego se fijo en la cuna "oh... ¿a quién tenemos aquí?"_

_"es mi hermanito" dijo Karo orgullosa "se llama Danny... mira Danny te presento" alzó la mirada "oh pero si se llaman igual, que divertido"_

_"muy divertido Karo" reconoció Danny "¿cuanto tiempo tiene?"_

_"uhm... 5 meses, o eso dicen mis padres, yo sólo sé que ya me cansé de verlo dormido, debería jugar más"_

_"pero es un bebé, no puedes pedirle que juegue contigo si es tan pequeño" razonó Danny y luego dejó escapar un suspiro "¿cómo está tu mamá?"_

_"se puso muy triste cuando te fuiste... lloraba mucho, mucho y papá decidió que nos fueramos un tiempo y luego volvimos, dijo que porque mamá me daría un hermanito... y pues nos quedamos" explicó ella quedamente "¿por qué te fuiste?"_

_"si entiendes que no puedo seguir aquí ¿verdad?"_

_"sé que estás muerto, si a eso te refieres pero no entiendo porque" soltó la niña "¿por qué la gente muere?"_

_"lo siento" dijo Danny "yo no tengo la respuesta a eso"_

_El fantasma dirigió su mirada hacia el cuarto en general y luego volvió a suspirar_

_"¿ya te vas?" preguntó Karo triste_

_"lamentablemente Karo, y es probable que no volvamos a vernos"_

_"te extrañaré"_

_"yo también pequeña, yo también"_

Y realmente aquella había sido la última vez que lo había visto... a veces se entristecía por ello, pero otras, como en ese momento, pensaba que tal vez Danny fuese más feliz dondequiera que estuviese... detuvo sus reflexiones cuando miró a su hermano menor correr hacia su madre quien le sonrió afectivamente

"¿cómo fue su día?" preguntó Sam mirando a sus hijos

"como siempre, aburrido" dijo Karo rodando los ojos "desería ser tan buena en matemáticas como lo soy en idiomas"

"podrías pedirle asesoría a Tucker" sugirió Sam "o a Jazz, nunca les han negado nada"

"oh vamos... no es para tanto" protestó Karo y luego sonrió "nos vemos madre, tengo que mirar algunas cosas antes de que se haga más tarde... quedé con James a las 7 así que" hizo un gesto indefinido con la mano y se marchó

"¿y tú Danny?" le preguntó a su hijo

"bah, Baxter sigue creyendo que soy raro por mis ojos y su hermana piensa igual"

"no les hagas caso" musitó Sam prefiriendo no recordar su época estudiantil con los padres de esos chicos que ahora se burlaban de su hijo

"no lo hago... sólo, me gustaría haber conocido a tu amigo"

"se habrían llevado bien" dijo ella de inmediato

"tengo hambre, luego te veo" dijo el niño y se fue

Sam lo miró marcharse y no pudo evitar pensar en Danny... no, ciertamente el niño no era hijo suyo... cuestiones de tiempo... pero no había sido gran sorpresa su color de ojos, un poco de desconcierto tal vez, pero no susto, Sam se había esperado algo así... y Ryan simplemente lo tomó con filosofía... después de todo aquello no era culpa de nadie...

"me recuerda a ti" suspiró luego de un rato... después de su muerte nunca más había vuelto a ver a Danny eso le había dolido demasiado

Tomó aire y entró a su casa, lista para seguir con la rutina de su vida, mirando crecer a sus hijos y pretendiendo que todo era perfecto... pero no era así... aún se respiraba la soledad y aún seguía despertando creyéndolo junto a ella... si, aún le faltaba algo...

----

Una sombra fugitiva había escapado luego de mirar a la familia y cerciorarse de que estaban bien... ahora era lo único que podía hacer y lo que se había propuesto: ser su ángel guardián sin darse a conocer... estaba satisfecho... podía hacer lo que siempre había querido, desde que había obtenido sus poderes, cuidar a los suyos... aunque ellos jamás estuvieran al tanto...

---

**Kozumy  
(WUAC member)  
Final extraño yo lo sé y aún sigo triste (no alcancé 50 reviews too bad) en fin, tengo en mente nuevos fics, y cositas locas que se se me van ocurriendo... ahora mismo tengo por continuar y terminar Alma Gemela y bueno, pues el nuevo fic, además tengo que comenzar a subir el otro nuevo fic (basado en libro) antes de que me castiguen ¬¬ estúpidas matemáticas  
ah y sobrevivir la prepa... adoro mi escuela... los de área IV, especialmente los de mi grupo somos el desmadre personificado y eso me encanta, es imposible aburrirse con ese grupo... somos como el tutifruti hay de todo un poco  
quería terminar este para mi cumple, pero bueno, no se puede todo en esta vida, además creo que tendré tiempo de ver como he madurado mi escritura de cuando empecé (15 años) hasta ahora (casi 18 años)  
En fin, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y me alzaron los ánimos cuando comencé esta locura... realmente gracias **


End file.
